The Grand Magus
by achus93
Summary: Offered another adventure to purge the first evil from a holy, if constructed, object, Rubick takes the plunge to live in an alternate world far different from his own. He will walk where many have before, and alter the flow of time with his meddling presence. With guile and subtlety, and a hint of flare, Rubick, the Grand Magus, has taken the stage.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Clacking plastic and rustling papers. A harmony of silence and motion, as work commenced through the night within the highest floor of the building. A relatively sparse room, with magical trinkets strewn about as they resonated their arcane presence around the room. A simple, if rather large desk sat at the middle, a thick green cloth layered over it. A simple modern computer was all there is to the table, aside from the various stationery objects all about. Said computer was in the process of being used, as old and withered fingers worked through the keyboard with practiced efficiency. Beside the computer was a thick, leather bound book opened at the middle, with a pen writing through it on its own without a person to wield it. And of course the person that sat at the desk, working with both a modern piece of technology and an old, ancient journal.

He wore an entire black ensemble; black dress suit and pants with his blazer draped over his chair. Circle and diamond like patterns adorned the suit all around his body, along with a bright green tie. An elderly looking man, yet his posture was perfect as he sat on his chair. The wrinkles on his skin barely phased him as he went on with his late night work. His black hair, long and tied into a ponytail. And his eyes, a bright green that almost shone in the relatively dark office space. He was an ancient man of renown, for he was the chancellor of the very university he was in, and right now he was content in going about his work in the silent night. All alone in his office.

Far from the desk, near the door to his office, a cascade of colors and reflections formed. A Kaleidoscope. Color bathed in the dimly lit room, almost drowning out everything else inside it, and then it was gone. Yet in the absence of the light, was another elderly looking man in its place. He wore a black suit, not unlike the man whose office he now stood in, though in return he also had a black cloak draped over his shoulders. His grey hair was kept short, albeit tidy, and a beard adorned his face. But what stood out was his face; a small confident smile that challenged Fate itself. One that, if according to legend, would meet its match with the man that sat before him.

The man kept on working, unflinching as if he hadn't even noticed the sudden entrance that appeared right in front of him. The grey haired man merely chuckled as he took his first step, making his way to the desk. He crossed the distance and sat himself comfortably on a wooden chair that slid towards him from the side of the room. He waited for a good few seconds, before he officially made his presence known.

"Chancellor."

The clacking keyboard and the pen stopped, as the chancellor looked up from his work to meet the expected eyes of his guest. His green eyes flashed slightly, youthful mirth showing through his wrinkled face.

"Marshal."

A small smile formed on the guest's face, responding to the open handed welcome. "Ah, it seems you are familiar with my notoriety."

The chancellor shrugged. "An interdimensional vampire is noteworthy in and of itself."

"True, true." The guest settled himself down before he continued. "I have a proposition."

The chancellor raised an intrigued brow. "Is that so?"

The guest nodded. "Are you familiar with the Holy Grail War?"

The chancellor narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, scrutinizing his guest. Then he raised his hand, palm open facing his guest's face, then he pulled. A wave of green magical energy washed over the guest, before it all converged on the chancellor's palm, washing over his own body. The guest shook his head; he had expected this, knowing who the chancellor was. But _expecting_ is not the same as _experiencing_, and it was quite the experience he had just went through.

"I am now. What of it?" the chancellor finally said back as a thick, green leather book materialized behind him, the pen moving to said book as it began writing down something. The guest could see his name, and a short history of himself being dictated, before it went onto his skillset.

The guest merely smirked, before he stood up from his chair, making way to the open balcony that was connected to the chancellor's office. The chancellor stood up from his own desk to follow his guest, the both of them now looking over the horizon. And it was a glorious visage. The magnanimous campus the building was in, and the surrounding cityscape that built the university. An amazing proof, of blending magic and technology. Modern sciences, and ancient magics.

"This is quite the view you have here, Chancellor." The guest remarked with awe.

"Centuries of change and growth, I remember when this place was a mere outpost." The chancellor commented, standing beside his guest.

"It's a shame not many worlds follow the same rules." The guest said, turning his gaze to the chancellor. "I've observed many, and the uniqueness of them is always astounding."

"I can expect, from a man with your talents. But I'm sure you're not here to go sightseeing." The chancellor said in jest.

The guest chuckled. "I might actually do that right after this."

"And what is _this_, Marshall?"

A diplomatic smile formed on the guest's face. "How would you like to go on another adventure?"

"Adventure? That's interesting." The chancellor brought his hand to his chin in thought. "I haven't been on one in centuries."

"And this one will be one for the ages, I guarantee it."

"Bold declaration, Marshall." The chancellor said to his guest, leaning on the railing of the balcony. "What sort of adventure is this? I assume it involves this _Holy Grail War_ you spoke of before."

"In some ways." The guest said with an acknowledged nod before he set out to further explain. "As you have recently known, the Holy Grail War is a ritual, where seven Masters and seven Servants battle it out against each other to achieve the power of the Grail. A single wish from an omnipotent artifact."

"Servants? What's so special about these Servants?" now it was the guest's turn to raise a brow.

"I thought you already went through my memories."

The chancellor waved his hand dismissively. "I glossed over them, and freed my mind of those memories. Going through a timeless individual isn't what I'd like to call a pleasant experience, after all."

"Right." The guest nodded in understanding. "These Servants are Heroic Spirits of legend and myth, coming from beyond time and space as they are summoned to battle for the Masters, acting as familiars. There are seven class-containers; Saber; Lancer; Arche-"

"Alright alright, it's coming back to me now." The chancellor said, his hand raised to stop his guest. "And people clamor to this device for just one wish?"

"Would you not seek out such an artifact, Chancellor?" the guest asked, earning a bellowed chuckle.

"Unless you achieve your wishes through your own means, they exist only to be perverted. Many legends exist of those whose lives have been wrought by a wish. So no, Marshall, I would not seek out such an artifact." The chancellor explained.

"I see. The centuries have blessed you with glorious wisdom, Chancellor." The guest remarked. "It's fortunate, because wishes from a Grail are not why I offered this proposition in the first place."

"Oh, is that so? Then by all means, continue." The chancellor said, gesturing to his guest.

"There are many a reasons I have in offering you this. Most of all, the Grail itself has been corrupted, by a devil-like entity, and no doubt whatever miracles it could enact; whatever wishes it would grant; would all but be guaranteed to be perverted, as you said. I'm hoping that, an _outside influence_ let's say, could remedy this problem.

And another reason, one that will no doubt tickle _your_ fancy, is that it'll be fun." The guest said, knowing just what kind of person he was speaking to.

The chancellor kept his gaze neutral, before it morphed into a joyful smirk that infected his guest. "Well, who am _I_ to turn away _fun_?"

"I'm glad to hear it, Chancellor." The guest said with a genuine smile.

"I have one condition, Marshall." The chancellor straightened himself as he addressed his guest. "I would like to see the previous ritual in person."

The guest grimaced. "Are you sure? The previous ritual from the one I wished for you to join is quite the disturbing one."

"All the more reason to then." The chancellor said with confidence. "Plus, it would allow me to further situate myself with the world that I will be joining."

"Then it shall be done." The guest said. "Shall we go?"

"Hold a moment." The chancellor walked back into his office, reaching to his desk as he pressed a button on the phone next to his computer. The floating book that was being dictated closed and disappeared as he reached near it. The guest also returned, going back to the chair he sat, and the both of them waited.

Not a moment too soon, a knock came from the door. He called for them to enter, and they did, walking towards him. A middle-aged man, dressed in purple robes. Unseeming. "Yes, Chancellor?"

"It seems I would be taking an unscheduled vacation, Lorik. I might be back in a few days, a few weeks, months. Possibly years." The chancellor said, as if it wasn't something extraordinary. Judging by the middle-aged man's lack of a response, it might seem so. "Just a heads up, and to alert the others to watch my place."

"As needs be, Chancellor." The man said, before turning back and leaving the office.

Now just the two of them once more, the guest stood up with his hand reached out. "Are you ready, Chancellor?"

The chancellor stood up with a smile on his face, as a green ripple of magic washed over him. His elderly appearance was hidden by a younger disguise. "Yes. But not as the Chancellor."

"Oh, then as what, if I may ask?" the guest had, without a doubt, asked.

The chancellor's hand met his guest in a handshake. "I will leave as Rubick, Son of Aghanim. The **Grand Magus**."

* * *

The Fourth Holy Grail War was, without a doubt, deplorable. Not the Heroes that were summoned to fight in this Ritual, they were all noble in their own peculiar ways (except the one summoned as Caster, as obvious even to the mundane). Everything else though, was truly disgusting. The big one obviously, was the corrupting entity within the Grail, just as the Wizard Marshal had explained before. He would need to further read up on it, but the darkness that exudes from it, felt just like the demons back home. He would not be surprised if it had some sort of infernal connection. The next reason as the Masters that were involved. These chosen magi, supposedly the best this world has to offer; and yet they were all questionable individuals. Truly, he might actually have to extend this "_vacation_" of his, if only to just right the absurdities that exist here. But he thought against it. This was something that was rooted to their very idea of what constitutes as magic, or _magecraft_ as it's called here, and of course the rules that governed their existence.

Still, he wished this world wasn't so, _demanding_. It pained him that people are willing to strip their own humanities. In fact, he would actually say that there wasn't a single human in that ritual.

_Except_ for the doll that tried so hard to be a human. Yes, the homunculus. She was the life that was worth living for. She was the shining light within this damned Ritual. And he did not appreciate the irony that this homunculus was destined to die. No, she was _engineered_ to die. Which was, frankly, bullshit. He had a mind to talk with the supposed husband, just to see if he actually had some sense in him. But, as they say, people are a product of their environment. He most likely was like that because he was shaped to be like that.

Thinking about the homunculus put him in a sour mood. He wished the husband tried a bit harder in keeping the homunculus alive. Hell, he wished he _himself_ could try and save her, but he didn't know anyone who had abilities that involved saving someone in that manner. A green book materialized next to him, floating in the air as it flipped through the pages. His hand was open, a green tinge of magical energy layered on it as he read through every single entry in the book. All the notable people he's met in life did not in fact have abilities that could help him. There were a few of them that had power over the underworld, but he's sure they wouldn't transfer over.

The pages stopped at the last entry, the _latest_ entry. The green layer dissipated, and he took the book into his own hands, and began reading. _Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg_. The interdimensional vampire, as he had personally called him. Quite a useful ability, if he had to say so himself. He would've used it right now, just to go back and try and get something that would help her. Truly, the idea of something that works beyond space and ti-

His green eyes widened as he remembered something, one of the last things he and his fellow heroes; _friends_ had created together. The book in his hand disappeared, and he held it out behind him. He hoped it would work, despite him being elsewhere right now.

He felt wind wash over him, the sound of pressure readjusting as they came into one, and smiled. He turned behind, and saw the beginnings of a portal or gate forming. Starting from a tip at the top as they diverged, separating as it went down until it stopped, before a line connected them. A triangular gate, to the Vault he and his friends created. A Vault to house the artifacts that played an important role in their lives, in one way or another. He could walk in and take the artifact out himself, but he had set a rule for himself, that he would not leave this world while on his _vacation_.

Along the endless corridor, doors lining each side to single rooms, all housing artifacts of different kinds. One of the doors opened, and an artifact flew out, heading straight to him. An elaborate and elegant censer of some kind, bronze in make and a good 60cm in height, almost clean as remnants of red dust like fragments dirty the top filter while green dust fragments were at the bottom. The triangular gate then disappeared, leaving him by himself along with the artifact that he had pulled. He brought it to his front.

The _Spirit Vessel_.

Yes. This was the _perfect_ artifact in this situation he was in. Now, he hoped that he wasn't too late.

* * *

It's been a couple of hours, and people were still struggling with the carnage. At the very precipice of the destruction, all emergency respondents were doing their best in trying to quell the disaster. At the center of it all (well, the center of it from those who _knew_ what had happened), he was alone. The Masters had left, along with the reincarnated Servant (and he himself was surprised that one of them had found a survivor. This carnage didn't seem like it'd leave anything behind). He closed his eyes, and empathized with the surroundings. Anger, sadness, despair. All these negative emotions, swirling here in the pit of destruction. But most of all, the presence was still **strong**.

He let out a breath that he was holding and nodded. He held out the extravagant censer, and activated it. It began vibrating, taking in the surroundings on its own. And channeling himself through the artifact, he combed through the landscape. His mind, full of clarity as he weaved through the remnants of the dead, the souls that lingered thanks to the hundred souls to go through, and none of them were the one he was looking for. One by one, as fast as he magically can, he sifted through them unflinchingly. Each soul he passed, he grew wearier, more despondent. Was he in fact too late? Did he miss his window of opportunity? Damn! If he onl-

There! Fading! He activated the artifact immediately, and the censer resonated with magical energy as it began pulling, and pulling, and pulling! The censer exploded in a red and green explosion of dust, he faltered briefly before he steadied himself, holding onto the artifact carefully. When the dust settled, literally, he inspected the censer. Now, green smoke filtered through it, as if an incense was lit within it He kneeled down, setting the artifact onto the charred and burnt ground, and called to it.

He closed his eyes, his hand hovering over the censer. "_Irisviel._" He whispered.

He felt it. The soul inside the artifact stirred. He chuckled, pleased that the first course of action he did (aside from watching over the Grail War) was something that involved denying someone of their underserved fully sat himself on the charred ground, patting the censer as if he was trying to comfort the soul that was now contained within it. Step 1, done. Now he'd probably need to head back to his apartment for a quick refurbishing. A cold shower, perhaps a bite to eat. Then onto step 2.

He just needed to get a ticket to Mifune City first.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

i wanted to finish my other Dota/Fate crossover fic. but, i've already written five chapters for this, while the other one's stuck in writer's block. i'm like a quarter in FotA, but i'm not getting any more.

i still wanna finish it, _especially_ since the ending is only a couple of chapters away, but with nothing coming out it put it on the side burner. otherwise, i wouldn't be writing anything if i didn't.

it's why i'm also writing other things at the same time.

well, hope you guys enjoy seeing Rubick take the center stage.


	2. A New Lease

_**A New Lease**_

Mifune City was a far more interesting place than Fuyuki. Sure, the latter city housed a Ritual that brought out the worst in people, but even at a glance Rubick could tell that all kinds of goings on happen in Mifune. Yes, the mundane people were still far from aware, but it was a more _open_ place so to say, that actually reminded him of home, if only just a little bit. It almost made him forget about the dredges of humanity that he had witnessed the last couple of weeks, but it was exciting. It's a shame he wouldn't be here for long, but he would enjoy this place while he was here, while it lasted.

Rubick sighed, shaking his shoulders as he plucked his phone from his pocket. A smartphone. _In 1994._ It's a shame that he wouldn't be able to make use of most modern conventions, but that was the price for the _vacation._ He was still pleasantly surprised that the date worked, finally pocketing the phone back and continued walking, moving past through other pedestrians as they went on about their lives. Most of them giving him space, thanks to the relatively large cardboard box he was carrying with him that had the artifact inside. He could've sent it back to the vault, but he'd rather keep his eyes on it at all times. As they say, _"If it's worth doing, it's worth overdoing._" And that is what he intends to do. Another person's life isn't something one should be lax on.

It was passed midday when he finally arrived at the building where the agency was located. _Garan no Dou_ or _Hollow Shrine_ as it's translated. He huffed in amusement at how the language was practically identical, with only slight differences. That was always something that he found intriguing in regards to interdimensional existences. Intriguing, but it wasn't always enough to draw in his curiosities. He shrugged, once again these idle thoughts passing through his mind as he finally crossed the line and made his way inside.

The supposed office was at the fourth floor. He hesitated for a second, wondering if he should've made an appointment, but shrugged anyway and knocked on the door. Rubick waited for only a moment, before the door opened, and was greeted by a bespectacled woman. Red hair done in a ponytail, brown eyes shielded by steel rimmed glasses with an almost finished cigarette just hanging in her lips.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?"

Rubick smiled back. "I would like to see you, Ms. Aozaki, for an appointment."

She narrowed her eyes at him, suspiciously no doubt thanks to his abrupt appearance, but in the end she nodded and opened the door further. "Please, come in."

"Thank you kindly." Rubick replied, taking a step inside with the cardboard box.

He was led inside, and his mind immediately took in the office. It wasn't a mess, but it wasn't exactly the tidiest of places, reminiscent of his own office. He was greeted with books, papers, files and various sorted messes. To his right at the end of the room, the office desk filled with stacks of books and papers, lit by three large window panes. Different wall clocks decorated the room, he thought, wondering why people needed so many. Beyond was a door that led elsewhere, with a bookcase to its immediate left, looking like what one would expect, with stairs leading to the roof just at the corner of the room. Underneath the stairs were stacks of television. He shook his head incredulously at it. In front of it was a coffee table and a sofa, pretty standard.

The bespectacled woman led him to the desk as she sat herself comfortably on her side. Sitting there, he got to fully scrutinize her appearance. Professional is _almost _the word he'd use, but she presented herself well enough, dressed in a white shirt now looking back at him. Here she was. The woman of the hour.

"I apologize for the sudden intrusion, Ms. Aozaki. It honestly slipped my mind to make an appointment." Rubick said as he made his way to the desk.

She smiled at him, a professional face in a job. "It's quite alright, Mr…"

"Rubick, Miss."

"Right. Mr. Rubick. We're having a light week right now, so we can afford to not turn away walk-ins." She leaned in on the table with her elbow. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I would like a body." Rubick said as he set the cardboard box down.

She closed one eye, eyeing him closely with the other. "A puppet? For what purpose?"

Rubick smirked, and undid the box. "For the person inside here." He said as he brought the artifact onto the table.

The redhead eyed the artifact curiously, her mind wondering to places he was expecting from the presence of such a peculiar object. "And what is this thing?"

"The _Spirit Vessel_. Said to be created by gods to steal the souls of others." Rubick said, gesturing to the censer. "I used it to save a soul from an early demise."

"_Spirit Vessel_." She repeated, her voice low as she tried to pick it apart with her eyes. "Forgive me, I consider myself quite well read, but I've never heard of anything like this from the many tomes I've studied. Nothing in the history books that showed something like this here."

"That's because it's not from _here_, Ms. Aozaki." Rubick couldn't help but smile as the woman's eyes narrowed down onto him.

She tapped her desk, and a bounded field activated around them, leaving them even more alone inside this rundown building. Rubick's eyes wondered, examining the field with his magical eyes. Without a doubt, she would've had these fields around the building as a security measure, but she still had more. When his curiosity was sated, his eyes landed back on the woman he had come here to meet. Her brown eyes glaring at him, scrutinizing his very form.

"Then if it's not from _here_, then how did it get _here_?" she asked him, keeping her eyes on him.

He shrugged in a rather lighthearted manner, still with his smile, as he began explaining the situation he was in in greater detail. At times she stopped him, to question him anytime things seemed to unrealistic. Anytime things didn't line up, but he took the time to clear things up. The fact that both of their worlds operated with the existence of magic (or something similar to it) helped alleviate any discrepancies. The worst things happen thanks to misunderstandings, and misunderstandings can breed uncontrollably. The truth will always benefit in the long term.

When all was said and done, Aozaki leaned her body on her elbow, chin held by her hand as she puffed out a smoke from the cigarette in her mouth. "And now you're in my office."

"That I am." Rubick replied.

"For a puppet? You said you have a soul? Whose?" she questioned.

"An Einzbern homunculus." That ticked something off for her.

"An Einzbern? So far away from home, Mr. Rubick." That wasn't her first thought, he noticed from the way her face shifted, but he didn't push.

"I think this soul would consider someplace else as_ home_." He said, drawing the conversation far longer than it needed to be.

"Oh? And where would that be?"

"Fuyuki."

The redhead leaned back into her chair, cigarette on one hand while the other was messaging her temple. She was starting to piece the puzzle together. When she calmed herself down, she was greeted with the smirking face of her latest client.

"Most people wouldn't be so generous with a homunculus." She said nonplussed.

Rubick nodded. "You're right, most people wouldn't. I'm not most people, especially compared to the _locals_."

"Why?" she asked him, flushing out the dying cigarette. "Why go out of your way to do this for a homunculus?"

"Because she did not deserve the fate she was given, the life she was engineered." Rubick replied, his tone lacking a bit of his jovial tone.

The Aozaki responded with silent scrutiny, prompting Rubick to continue. "The first thing I witnessed when I arrived here, was evidence to humanity's harshest potentials. People willing to commit the most heinous of atrocities, all for the sake of achieving that extra one percent. Magi who without a second thought, will readily push others into the line of fire if it meant they could gain more power."

"Humanity has shown that they are capable of those same atrocities in the past, Mr. Rubick." Aozaki countered.

"And they were the outliers! Especially as humanity advanced and evolved! Yet for the magi of this world, it is the norm! These acts of barbarism has no place in modern humanity!" Rubick said back, pressing the desk with his fingers at each emphasis.

He calmed himself down with a sigh, before gesturing to the censer. "The soul inside here, is your outlier. She saw the world with childish naivety and wonderment, she is the light in this darkened society. And I will not standby when I have some way of giving her an actual future."

Aozaki regarded him with a sharp glare, her hands deftly plucking out a new cigarette. "And yet you came to me. You've clearly done your research, so you should know that I count myself among these _magi_. You think I am any different than the rest of the _barbarians_?"

At this, Rubick's scowl was replaced with the smile he had before. "Call it a professional courtesy, Ms. Aozaki." he said, waving his hand before her.

She did not answer him, because there wasn't really she could respond with. He sat where he was, waiting for the redhead to make the next move. Patience was a virtue, and if it meant that he had to wait until she finished the latest cigarette she was smoking, then he will do so. She squished the butt into the overfilled ashtray, standing up herself as she fished out another cigarette. He huffed in amusement, it seemed this woman won't ever be seen without a smoke.

"Alright. Let's get to it." The Aozaki said, already on the move.

* * *

"So, what's your shtick?"

"Hm?" Rubick looked up from the green book he was rereading, seeing the Aozaki quietly working on the puppet he had ordered. His green eyes quickly wandered around the puppet filled room before they landed back on her.

"I figured if the Wizard Marshal were to rope in someone along in some grandeur event, he would either get someone with great potential, or someone who can get the job done." She stopped for a moment, eyeing him curiously. "You seemed like someone who has _surpassed_ his potential."

His throaty chuckle filled the room, pleased by the redhead's astute observations. "My _shtick_, is rather simple, in nature, Ms. Aozaki." He held his hand open, and aimed it at her, her shoulders tensing at the movement, eyes narrowing slightly. Then, a miniscule pulse of magic, not visible but felt by the both of them in the room. He closed his hand into a fist, drawing it in in a sudden motion, as if he was pulling something. She had to brace herself on the table, straightening herself as a wave of green energy came from her and onto him, washing over him before it disappeared.

The Aozaki kept her gaze on Rubick, despite what he had just done, waiting for his next move. He kept still, an air of content radiating off of him, until he finally opened his eyes. She didn't expect to see what she saw. His green, sometimes bright eyes were no longer green. Now, it was glowing a bright light blue, almost cyan in fact from before. He chuckled.

"_Mystic Eyes of Enchantment_, huh? Quite a powerful set of eyes for a magus." He said, blinking his eyes slowly as he stared back at her.

He shook his head exaggeratedly, and an air of magic left his body, with his eyes returning to their original green as the journal he was reading began rifling through the pages. When it landed on the page he wanted, he drew the energy from it, and once again the trail of green was visible as he pulled something from the journal. Without waiting, he began healing nothing in particular, mostly to just show. When his attention fell back on the other magus, she had relaxed a bit. The Aozaki merely narrowed her eyes in curiosity.

He nodded. "_There are none, who cannot be mimicked._ That is my _shtick_, Ms. Aozaki. Turning my foes' greatest strengths against them."

She too nodded, taking it all in. "That seems quite powerful, if you meant that literally. You must be amongst the most glorified magi back home."

The green eyed magus chuckled. "Well, I don't like to brag. But I'm sure it could be in better hands. I don't exactly have the best of memories." He said, gesturing to his now green eyes, and the green journal.

"Yes, I can see that." She herself was thinking through what the capabilities of some magic would entail. Her brows furrowed as a thought crossed her. "If you could do this, then you could-"

"-make a puppet myself through you? Yes." He cut her off.

"And why didn't you?"

He smiled, as if he was expecting it. "As I said before, Ms. Aozaki, consider it a _professional courtesy_. And also, I'd like to make some contacts while I'm here."

She nodded, slowly while trying to glean through his intentions. "Very well, I guess I can accept that answer. And I must say, I would be lying if I said I wasn't intrigued by it."

"Well…" the green journal closed, with the healing energy dissipating from Rubick's hand. "I guess we can discuss this later in payment then?"

At that, she quirked a brow. That seemed like something most magi would be willing to spend a fortune on, and he was willing to negotiate it with her, for a puppet. This man did not think rationally, as far as she was concerned. Was it just him, or were all magi from his world like this? Was this a byproduct of a far less strenuous environment for magi? A more accepting society, one where they did not need to live in secrecy? Whatever it was, it might have resulted into this person that was sitting across from her, now back to reading the green journal.

Time passed shortly, with the Aozaki still working on the puppet and Rubick reading the green journal, until suddenly the book was shut. She looked up, briefly to see him stand up, the journal dissipating into green dust. The green eyed magus gave her a glance. "I'll need to fetch her a new change of clothes."

He said, before he walked towards the door and made his way out, with the redhead continuing back her work.

* * *

He was back with a multitude of shopping bags. Brand names blazoned on the bags, coming off as gaudy to most people. He thought it was perfect, even if it got the same quirked brow from the Aozaki as she stood over the puppet that lay on her working table. She wiped her hands with a now dirtied white towel, her brown eyes on him as he approached the table. Her eyes moved to the shopping bags in his hands, before going back to him. He shrugged, chuckling at the look he was getting.

Then his green hand landed on the puppet that lay on the table. Truly, the work of a master craftsman. Aside from the obvious telltales of a puppet, like the doll joints and how artificial it looked just lying there on the table. And of course, a picture perfect copy of the soul that resided within the censer right now (which was quite the ordeal he had to go through to get one, considering he acted _after_ he saved her soul). His hand moved to her eyes, and opened them, and sure enough they were red. Just like the rest of the albino Einzbern homunculi. He nodded satisfactorily, flashing the Aozaki with a pleased smile.

She simple nodded back, gesturing to the censer as she finished wiping her hands. "Need help with that?"

Rubick raised his hand. "No need." He said, placing the shopping bags on the floor before making way to the artifact.

He picked it up and pointed it to the puppet. The censer began vibrating as it resonated with magical energy, before it erupted in a cloud of magical dust. Light green flowed from it, floating to the puppet, before it seeped through the make. The entire body of the puppet seemed was covered by the green dust, magical in nature as it bathed the body with its presence. Within a couple of seconds, the green dust dissipated, as if it was absorbed by the puppet. Rubick set the artifact down, making his way back to the table, standing across the Aozaki as the both of them eyed the puppet. Waiting. For what? He himself didn't know, this wasn't really his area of expertise.

The chest rose. And then sank.

Rubick blinked, but he saw it again. Rose. And sank.

The puppet was breathing. _She_ was breathing. Truly, the work of the _Grand Puppeteer_ was nothing to scoff at, and this was a testament to such a title, regardless of the fact that she was somewhat considered a fugitive by these magi. He went back to the shopping bags, retrieving them and setting them on the table, right beside her.

"Shall we get to payment then?" he spoke up, glancing at the Aozaki as she puffed a smoke out of her newly minted cigarette.

"Let's." she replied, hands on her hips as she faced him.

"I'm prepared to pay however amount you usually charge for your services, and I'll add this in as well." He said as a green journal materialized before him. He placed the book on the table as he brought his wallet out.

"You're willing to just give this away as payment?" she asked him as she picked the green journal up, feeling the rough covers in her hands.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, Ms. Aozaki. I have many copies." At that, four journals materialized above him, before disappearing again as she took note of it.

"How convenient." She replied as she began skimming through the pages, reading bits and pieces of the journal. She flipped through the whole thing, heading straight to whatever the latest entry was, and her brows were raised. She wasn't expecting to see the Wizard Marshal here.

She started reading his entry. Some of it were things she had already known, but a lot of it was new. Things no one had known before. She felt like she got a bigger deal in the exchange. "You have the Wizard Marshal in your journal."

She could see him nod from her periphery. "I gain more than just their skills. And if I find them interesting, I write them in." She stopped reading when she heard Rubick tap the table.

A generous amount of money was stacked on the table. He then patted the shopping bags beside it. "Do you mind, waiting for her? I think seeing someone of the same gender is a better waking experience than someone like me."

* * *

_Darkness_

_Enveloping her_

_Bathing her_

_Suffocating her_

_It was the end_

_It was supposed to be_

_But it wasn't_

_No_

_Not even close_

_Where was she?_

_What happened to her?_

_She wanted to remember_

_She tried to remember_

_Think_

_Think_

_THINK!_

_The Priest!_

_He snapped her neck_

_Infuriated at her_

_Why_

_Because of him_

_Of Kiri_

_Her Kiri_

_Illya!_

_No!_

_Illya!_

_She needed to get out!_

_The darkness, it encroaches!_

_It smothered her!_

_It claimed her!_

_No!_

_She will not let it!_

_She will not let Aŋra Mainiiu take her!_

_She has to prevail!_

_She will prevail!_

_She will!_

_She-!_

* * *

Her eyes shot open, waking up with a start as she felt her chest ached, fully taking in as much as she could. Red eyes, blurry to her surroundings, wandered around the room as she breathed it out slowly. She couldn't make anything out, but she still tried with all she could, the dim light certainly didn't make it any easier for her exhausted state. Eventually, things started becoming clear. She saw a form beside her, what it is was still indistinguishable. Her red eyes narrowed, trying to focus, until the form became a figure. A female figure with bright red hair, wearing a white button up shirt. She was reading a green book. She tried to call out to the figure, but her body was too weak.

Luckily for her, the figure noticed her stirring. Standing up immediately and moving away from her sight. She heard shuffling until the woman arrived, lifting her head slightly and pushing something to her mouth. A bottle, which she found herself drinking out of. She kept drinking until she was quenched. The woman kept staring at her, looming over her. With her eyes regaining their clarity, they widened in fear. She recognized who it was that was standing above her. Aozaki Touko. Magus given a Sealing Designation because of her works in puppetry.

The Aozaki smirked. "It seems you know who I am. Do you remember who you are?"

She gulped before answering. "Irisviel von Einzbern."

"Good." The redhead nodded. "You remembered who you are. Another job well done." She straightened herself, moving to back to where she sat.

"Job?" It didn't take long for Iri to connect the dots, lifting her hand to her face. Her hand, her forearm, her shoulder, connected by doll joints. She tried propping herself up, barely able to do that, but she managed. And she saw the rest of her body. She was a puppet. "What…?"

"If you have any questions…" Iri looked up, seeing the Aozaki clutching the green book in her hands. She took the cigarette she was smoking into her hands. "ask them to the person who saved you. He also bought you some clothes to wear." She gestured to the shopping bags near Iri's feet.

She nodded, slowly gathering her bearings as she sat herself up. Flexing her new fingers and toes, her arms and legs, she prepared herself to get off the table, but paused when the Aozaki moved to her side. The redhead placed a hand on Iri's shoulder, flooding her puppet body with prana as the Aozaki incanted something beneath her breath. The obviousness of her puppet body disappeared under a layer of magical skin, an illusion that stripped any visual evidence to her current nature.

"That should be something you could easily do yourself." The Aozaki commented, turning around and moving to the door. "But if you have any problems, don't be afraid." She said before leaving the albino alone in the room.

She stood there, beside the table and as nude as a newly born baby. She let out a sad sigh. _I guess that's not exactly wrong._ She thought to herself before she opened the shopping bags, getting a good look at what exactly was inside them. Her own red eyes sparkled briefly, and for less than a second the full scale of her current predicament was forgotten as one of her vices broke through. But she steeled herself, quelling this feeling before she finally got dressed.

When she entered the office of Aozaki Touko, she wore a yellow sweater and a knee-length purple skirt. She carried the rest of the shopping bags along, mostly out of gratitude to the person who bought them and saved her. Speaking of which, her eyes immediately came to the only other person in the room, sitting with a leg over the other watching the stacks of TVs with a cup of coffee in his hand. A man dressed in a sharp black dress suit, with odd circular patterns strewn about. It was held together by an almost neon green tie. His black hair was tied to a ponytail, and his green eyes seemed to be glued to the screens.

She glanced to the Aozaki, seeing her leaning on her desk with a smoke in her lips. She nodded to the man, the suggestion clear. She walked over to him, placing the bags on the coffee table and moved to the seat across for him. The moment she sat down, he turned to face her, his green eyes seemed to almost glow. He smiled warmly at her, like a grandfather showing his affection to a grandchild.

"Ah, Irisviel. Good to see you awake. Ms. Aozaki said you at least remember your name. Do you remember anything else?" he asked her, placing the mug on the table.

Everything that flashed in the darkness before she awoke was ringing in her mind. Still fresh. Still strong. It still hurt. She clutched her head, placating the throbbing pain. "More than I want to." She replied.

He sighed, nodding understandingly. "Such is the case, after waking up from a trauma induced coma."

She waited for him to continue, but soon realized that he was in fact waiting for her. For her to ask, because without a doubt there were questions she wanted answered. She waited for the throbbing to end, and then she still sat in silence as she thought of a question. When one popped up, she asked.

"How did you save me?" that was a simple question. One that also got the Aozaki's curiosity, who now stood behind the chair he sat in.

He tapped the rather large censer sat next to him. "I pulled your soul from the darkness with this. It was quite vexing, I wasn't sure if it would work, but it found it, and here you are."

"Soul… pulled?" her face contorted in confusion, slowly shaking her head. "No, that's not supposed to work."

He nodded. "I understood that, with what your original engineered purpose being, which is why I'm not really looking a gift horse in the mouth."

"No, you don't understand." Her red eyes locked with his green, startling him just a bit. "Homunculi, no matter how perfect they are created, they can never truly be human." She said to him, slightly distressed. "Homunculi can't have souls."

At this, she noticed the Aozaki shifting her eyes onto him, seemingly of the same train of thought with her. The man for his part casted his gaze onto the coffee table with a hand covering his chin, deep in thought as the gravity of her exact situation dawned on him. His eyes narrowed, slowly until they closed. He inhaled deeply through his nostrils audibly, four seconds passing by before he slowly exhaled it. Ultimately, he simply shrugged.

"I don't really understand, but like I said before, I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. All that matters is that you're here now." He turned his gaze away from her, scowling. "Not just the people, but even the _world_ conspires against human progress."

"That's just the nature of our world, Mr. Rubick." The Aozaki spoke from behind him, with a trail of smoke leaving her mouth. It was also at that moment that Irisivel found out what this man's name was.

He sighed reluctantly. "And that is the crux of the problem." His voice was low, but he didn't whisper. When he turned back to her, his warm smile was back. "If it was just myself, I would say that I don't really care. There are many curiosities that grip me, but this is not one of them. But, because you asked" he glanced behind him to the redhead. "and other people are also curious, I'll give my two cents.

My best guess, is that because this artifact here" he gestured to the censer. "isn't from this world, then it might not follow its rules. It acted under _our_ rules. Where even artificial life would gain a soul through their significance. The _Spirit Vessel _recognizes your significances, and it maybe saw a soul within you, trapped in the darkness. A soul, no matter how young and inexperienced, but a soul nonetheless." He began chuckling, seemingly pleased. "I guess you're as much of a stranger here as I am now, Irisviel."

Both she and the Aozaki were deep in thought as they let his reasoning sink in. It made sense, given the context (second hand for her since she could only extrapolate his presence through his words and the puppeteer's). But then, that meant this artifact (and the man himself possibly) could overwrite the very fundamentals that govern their world. Then, it means this artifact (and again, possibly the man himself) is capable of circumventing laws and nature itself.

"You should hide this artifact, Mr. Rubick." The Aozaki stated, having to come to the same conclusion as she did. "And you need to watch yourself."

He glanced at the redhead, than at Iri. Back and forth briefly, before he nodded. "That makes absolute perfect sense." A triangular gateway appeared behind him, beside the redhead as pieces of paper and loose and light objects were blown away. He picked up the artifact, holding it up in front the portal. Iri jumped in a start when it was pulled suddenly from his hands, into the portal as it shut suddenly. The room was as it was, aside from the new mess that was created.

"And now, I guess I have to keep quiet then, won't I?" he said with a lighthearted smile, ending with a chuckle.

She waited until he stopped before she asked him another question. "_Why_ did you save me?"

"Because you didn't deserve to die." He said with conviction. "Especially compared to the other participants."

She was more confused why anyone would save her, but she didn't question further. Nothing really came to her mind at the moment, so she asked what would hopefully be the last question. "What will we be doing?" she had thought that he had something in mind for her.

"That's completely up to you, Irisviel." He told her. "What do _you_ want to do?"

What _did_ she want to do? She had resigned to her fate as not just the Lesser Grail, but also to support the dream that Kiritsugu strove for. Yet neither of those came to be. She was here, right now. And his dream, his utopia, is gone. She remembered that. And knowing the kind of person her husband was, to have his very dream shattered when he was on the breaking point. Her fist tightened. She nodded to herself, resolve filling her being. She needed to be there for him.

"I want to see my husband."

"Of course you do." He said, as if he expected that answer. He sighed in disappointment, causing the newly risen woman to have a feeling of dread well up. He seemed to notice it. "Don't worry, you'll be reuniting with him. I'm just not a fan of the magi here. His pragmatism is a cut above the rest, but the ruthlessness…."

"Then… when can we leave?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a small technological device. "The next bus out is in two hours." He pocketed the device back in, standing up and turning to face the Aozaki. "It was a pleasure doing business with you, Ms. Aozaki."

He held his hand out for a handshake, and a small card materialized in his palm. The redhead gleaned over the card before taking the hand with hers. "The pleasure is mine, Mr. Rubick."

The both of them nodded, with Rubick turning to face her again. "Let's go, Irisviel. And don't forget the clothes. They're yours now."

* * *

The bus ride back to Fuyuki was a quiet affair, much to Rubick's chagrin. Irisviel had been pensive ever since her supposed resurrection. He couldn't fault her for it, he supposed. They both sat beside one another, with her taking the window seat, eyes cast out as they glazed over the environment they passed by. He could see her reflection from the window, and he was saddened. To see such a glum expression on the woman's face. He wanted to lift her spirits in some way, but there was a part of him inside, the one of moderation, that told him to wait. For him to just go at her speed, and so he shall.

He chuckled to himself as one of the Wizard Marshal's memories popped in. "I wonder what she would think about having a son?" he thought silently to himself.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

there is a lack of Irisviel in fate fanworks, be it art, doujins or fics. so i'm helping in rectifying that.

also, while i was writing this chapter is when i actually gave a good read on how Fate homunculi function. their lack of souls, being the point of contention. so, i had to come up with a reason why Iri could exist. one might think that it's a nonsensical reason that i used, but ultimately i went ahead with it.

people have justified greater things with lesser reasons anyway.


	3. The Honeymoon

_**The Honeymoon**_

A desolate wasteland of ash and ember. That was all she could see, the damage still fresh even after the time had passed. A month, since that day from what she has been told. The fire department, the paramedics, the volunteers, they all had finally made their way through the wrecks and destruction, taming it to its sated state. Five hundred, dead. All thanks to _them_. She grimaced, pained at the thought that this was a byproduct of the Ritual. No, it wasn't a byproduct. An inevitability. The Grail is not what it should be, it would've left destruction in its wake regardless, and they were all implicit.

Her hand, the one that was touching the window she looked out of, curled inward. She sighed despondently. For her short life, she saw the brighter things because Kiri had opened her eyes to the world. She took them all in, knowing that they would be short lived. But now that she was here and back again, she couldn't help but feel dread. Every day, the light in her eyes dimmed ever so slightly, much to the chagrin of her savior. _Savior…._

She turned from where she stood, looking out the window, to the man that had given her life back, sitting by himself on the dining table. In his hands was the small rectangular device he used before, his attention entirely focused on the "thing." Though judging from the sounds she could hear coming from the device, it didn't seem like he was working. Regardless, he seemed like he was really into it, whatever it was he was actually doing.

"Mr. Rubick." She called out to him nonetheless.

Immediately he looked up from his device to meet her eyes. "Yes?"

She was almost startled by his readied response, as if he had been waiting for her. Looking back, he might have been. She didn't present herself at her best ever since coming back after all. "What are you planning on doing?"

He held his gaze for what felt like a good minute, before he gestured to the table, inviting her to join him. She did, moving from the window to a chair on the opposite end of the table. "That's right, I haven't said much about my being here, did I?" he started when she had made herself comfortable. "I spent a good hour explaining myself to Ms. Aozaki that I just kind of forgot."

She shook her head, prompting him to continue. "You're a smart woman Irisviel. What did you glean from the conversation between Ms. Aozaki and I?

She thought back on the words exchanged, his mannerisms, his foreign nature, and that artifact he had before. "You're from another world. You're… very powerful. And you're angry at the magi of this world."

He chuckled amusedly. "Guilty as charged, I guess. But that alone gives you pretty much nothing." He placed the device on the table, screen down, interlocking his fingers together. "To put it in simple matters, I was invited here to take part in the Ritual."

She furrowed her brows in confusion. "The Grail War had already finished."

"Not this one, but the Fifth." He said. She looked at him even more confused now. "My condition to agreeing and coming here, was to observe the previous war."

She curled her fingers inward, anxiety building up. "And… when _is_ the next Grail War?"

"From what I've been told, in ten years."

"That's too soon." She said, shaking her head in disbelief. "It shouldn't start for another sixty, as all previous Grail Wars had."

He chuckled heartily. "You could say the Grail ended, prematurely." He joked.

She furled her brows, further confused by the man. He took her silence as a signal to continue. "I don't exactly know the precise reason. Only that the Fifth Holy Grail War starts in 2004."

She shifted wearily on the wooden chair. "Are you for certain?"

"Absolutely." He replied. "It might happen earlier in the year, it might happen later, but I am certain it happens at the year."

She took the answer in contemplative silence, letting it all soak in as her fingers curled and relaxed beneath the table, ruffling her skirt. She sighed when she gathered herself together, as another, far more important question formed. "What of… Illya? What will happen to my daughter?"

His shoulders deflated as the natural mirth disappeared. He locked eyes with her, his face without the usual smile he had. "Expect the worst, Irisviel. Because that's what your clan is capable of."

That was something she knew would happen. One of the reasons she and Kiritsugu strived so hard to achieve the Grail was so that Illya would not fall to the same fate she was in. Her hands covered her face as she sobbed silently, only the barest of sounds escaping from her muffling hands. This was another reminder, of the fact that she had failed. The both of them, had failed their daughter. Their bundle of joy. And it was their daughter that will pay for her parents' sins. To walk the path of magi was to walk with death, and that was a reality she was starting to despise with each bated breath.

How long she wept was lost on her, but Rubick was still sitting across from her, patiently waiting as she vented her emotions. She wiped the tears from her eyes before she was comfortable in speaking to him again. "Do you… know anything else that would happen?" he shook his head, causing her heart to fall. "Nothing? Nothing that could help me?"

He sighed dejectedly, clearly he too was displeased about something. "Memory has never been my strongest suit, Irisviel. It is far more likely for me to forget something than to remember it. Everything I know about not only the Rituals, but of this world as well, stems from the memories of the Wizard Marshal."

"Zelretch." She whispered back, reminded of her savior's benefactor.

He nodded. "But even that isn't as simple, because what I have are less _memories_ of the world, but more _observations_. So peering through all of this wealth of knowledge has proven quite the difficult task for myself, I apologize."

_Even a powerful magus has his limits._ She thought to herself, feeling even more down than before. She wanted to lay her head onto the table, to just let herself go. But a part of her held back, a part of her that was trained, _engineered_. When she was done wallowing, she looked up to see Rubick looking off into the distance. Specifically, outside the window. She turned to where he was staring, but was only met with confusion. Unless she stood up, there wasn't anything in particular that could warrant the magus' interest to make him stare like so.

The fact that he smiled ever so slightly pricked the hairs on her neck. "It seems your husband's home." _A spark._ She felt fire within her lit up, as for the first time since her awakening she felt her heart yearn. Rubick gave her a knowing glance, smirking amusedly. "Shall we go and visit?"

"Yes!" she replied, a little too enthusiastic than she herself expected. She sat back down, her cheeks warming as a blush formed. "Yes, that would be wonderful." She replied again, this time more leveled and dignified. Well, as dignified as an overly emotional mother could be over the fate of her daughter.

"Splendid. Then pack your things, you won't be staying here anymore." He said to her, back to his jovial air. She stood up and muttered a quick thanks at the man who had been true to his word thus far, turning and making her way to the guest room inside his apartment.

"Oh, Irisviel?" she stopped just shy of the door, turning to face him as he called out her name. He had a knowing smirk on her face that somehow, for some reason, made her a tad nervous. His next words reminded her of why. "I hope you know how to take care of a son."

* * *

Rubick couldn't be any happier.

Well, that's not entirely true. He _could_ be happier, but considering the fact that this was all that he was going to get, he was happy nonetheless. Sure, the conversation started in a rather somber note in regards to Irisviel, but the fact that she had finally talked at all was a huge step up from the silent treatment he was getting. It was a good thing he was patient after all. News of her husband's arrival seemed to turn her dreary expression on its nose, and she was back to being the hopeful and smile-filled woman he'd seen from his observations. Even if the smile wasn't as bright or wide as they could be, her smile still brought a light to the darkness that plagued her.

The walk towards the Miyama district of Fuyuki had been a quiet one, filled only with the sounds of their surroundings, of the people milling about as they went on with their lives. He dropped one hell of a bombshell on her, and she was still trying to process the information that came to her like a truck that came careening down the street and flattening anyone that had carelessly crossed the road. He chuckled to himself at the macabre analogy he thought inside his mind.

He glanced beside him, seeing the pale woman going through various scenarios inside her head. Doing some sort of mental gymnastics over some random possibility that she concocted. It was an expression to behold on her face, and it sure beat the dour look she had before all of this. The fact that she didn't question him further was also welcomed, and beneath all this absurd worry, he could tell she was excited. To have a son. Another child. _A younger brother for her daughter._

He glanced away from her as he sighed, careful not to rouse her from her calculations. The fate of the child did not sit well with him, but he wasn't just going to go out of his way to help her as well. He wasn't a charity, let that be known. If he were, he'd be a different kind of hero.

He stopped momentarily just as they rounded the corner. The house was a few steps away. He checked to see if Irisviel was still following, and sure enough the pale woman was. He waited till she reached him before they walked together to the Japanese mansion that her husband was making his home out of. Sounds of construction could be heard even from down the block, now it was just loud to his ears. That too seemed to bring Irisviel back down to earth as she realized just where they were now. Her body tensed as the moment she was waiting for was arriving. Neither of them could deny the fact that they were nervous. She knew how Kiritsugu was like, and so did he from his observations. He hoped Kiritsugu would let his mind do the thinking before his emotions could get in the way.

They walked through the archway the served as the outer wall, now standing side by side just before the door. The pale woman stood anxious, her trepidation building steadily the longer they were outside. Seeing no time to waste, he pushed the doorbell, and waited. They waited, as the pitter-patter of footsteps became audible from inside. They were light and quick. A smile formed on Rubick's face as he realized who this person was that was making their way towards the door.

The door slid open, and a small boy greeted them. Auburn hair and golden eyes, the way his gaze struck at them was telling. "Yes?"

Rubick smiled invitingly. "Good afternoon, child. May we speak with your father?"

The boy kept staring at them; mostly at Irisviel, because she was the more exotic one of the two. She laughed nervously at the attention she was getting from him, before he nodded and walked back inside, his light footsteps retreading inside leaving the both of them there. He noticed her hands quivering, holding onto her bags with her nerves apparent. He calmed her down with his hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be fine."

She smiled back at him, still wavering but she appreciated his reassurance. They waited, as heavier and slower footsteps became audible to them, coming from inside. _This is it._ The both of them thought. He was hoping things would go well for her, while her nerves were racing upwards. He could _hear_ her heart beating faster and faster.

"_Kiri._" She whispered when the man in question came walking down the corner.

He wore a soft, grey yukata with a black obi wrapping it together. His black hair was sharp, but his dull eyes were sharper. And for the first time in a while, life sparked within them as they landed on Irisviel. They widened, more shocked at the impossible presence of his wife. "_Iri_"_._ He too whispered her name, though it was loud enough for it to be heard by both Irisviel and Rubick. When the shock finally ceased, his eyes narrowed as they centered on Rubick. "What is the meaning of this?" though his voice wasn't loud, there was a certain weight to it that Rubick could tell.

Rubick himself was just glad he spoke first instead of acting. "My name is Rubick, Mr. Emiya. And I think its best we continue this inside."

The man of the household was hesitant, if only because of Rubick. Which is why he did not put on a threatening air from his person, he wanted Kiritsugu to feel welcomed in his own home after all. Kiritsugu continued on, reaching the door but he stepped to the side. He silently invited them in. Rubick could tell this was a huge weight off of Irisviel's shoulders as they both walked inside, leaving their shoes behind as Kiritsugu closed the door behind them. He led them to his living room, sitting himself on one side of the table. Rubick sat himself across Kiritsugu, while Irisviel sat between them.

"Well," Rubick started, a small smile on his face. "aren't you two going to catch up?" he said, gesturing to the married couple.

Kiritsugu turned to his wife, his hesitance clear as he was still trying to make sense of this impossible situation, while Irisviel shifted uncomfortably on her side of the table under her husband's scrutiny. Eventually she met his gaze, hand reaching out to him. "Kiri…" she said, touching his arm.

"Iri…" despite the unthinkable situation before him, he **knows** that this was Irisviel before him. This was his wife. The very same, he could feel it, but there was something different. "how?"

She smiled back at him, though not as bright as she could, shifting her glance to Rubick, before gazing back at him. "He said he saved my soul, from _it_."

The Japanese man looked even more confused at this answer, Rubick could tell. "Soul…that's not-"

"Possible, I know." Irisviel finished, nodding understandingly to him. "He doesn't understand it himself, and he gave us a possible explanation, but that was it."

"Us?" he took note of another thing as Irisviel answered his queries.

"We were with the woman that gave your wife her new body, Mr. Emiya." Rubick further added, his arms folded on the table.

Kiritsugu digested the information he was taking in, as the first puzzle was solved in his head. "Aozaki Touko."

Rubick nodded. "Yes, the _Grand Puppeteer_. As you can see, the work was exceptional." He gestured to Irisviel's body.

Kiritsugu's empty eyes briefly trailed over Irisviel, before they once again landed on Rubick, narrowing as his suspicion was made clear. Rubick raised his hands to show that he meant nothing by it. "What's the catch?"

"There is no catch, Mr. Emiya." Rubick answered truthfully. "I saw someone that didn't deserve to die, so I acted."

"Such generosity is notable amongst people. Even rarer among magi." Kiritsugu retorted, finding it hard to believe the man.

"Ah, that's why I am not most people, Mr. Emiya." Rubick replied with a pleased smile on his face. "I'm not from here, after all." There it was, the expected look of distrust, especially coming from a man like him. "Thanks to a certain Vampire."

A veritable set of emotions cycled on the Japanese man's face. Surprise; bewilderment; confusion; anger; understanding. Rubick held back a chuckle at just how famous, or rather _infamous_, the one known as _Zelretch_ was. Kiritsugu eventually sighed, pinching the bridge of his knows and shaking his head lightly. "Of course he would."

"Of _course_ he would." Rubick repeated, sporting a soft smirk on his own face.

"Then, why else are you here?" Kiritsugu continued, his weariness held before him like a weapon. "Forgive me for not believing that someone from another _world_ would just sit around and do nothing."

"You're right. There's no way in hell I would do that." Rubick agreed, nodding along. "I'm here to prepare myself for the next War."

Kiritsugu turned to his wife, who still looked uncomfortable at the topic but tried to smile reassuringly at him, slowly turning back to Rubick. "Why? Why would anyone involve themselves in that accursed Ritual?"

"Because I also want to do something about the being that cursed you." Slowly, Rubick could see Kiritsugu's body tense, then even slowly he relaxed. "The Wizard Marshal is concerned, and he seemed to be particularly proactive as of the moment. It is one of the reasons as to why he called for my assistance."

Kiritsugu still did not fully trust him, Rubick could tell easily, but there was something else breaking through. Something Rubick couldn't tell at a fleeting glance like what he had done all day. He saw hesitation, then Kiritsugu spoke. "Can you… heal me?"

_Ah, that's what it was._ Rubick thought, slowly nodding as the green journal materialized in front of him, floating just above the table. The journal was brought closer to him, as he scanned through the pages, reaching through each entry as he searched and searched for something that could be an answer. Kiritsugu's hands balled into tight fists, and even Irisviel was sitting expectantly, eyes wide open filled with hope. Rubick kept shifting through the pages, going back and forth. There truly, amongst his fellow Heroes and friends, were none that could help. Except one.

The pages stopped as it landed on a friend that had long passed, though his legacy lived on as he was venerated as a Saint even to this day back home. He trusted the man, both in life and in passing. The problem laid in the fact that this came from belief. A miracle, a blessing from one of the deities back home. It would work, but the _potency_ of it would no doubt leave much to be desired. He pulled the memories from the journal, taking them in as his other hand motioned in the air, creating a religious symbol of the Omniscience; an outline of a keyhole with arms protruding from below the _head_. Rubick held his hand out, palm facing Kiritsugu.

"_Purification._" His voice was but a whisper, yet it filled the room as a divine presence was briefly felt as the symbol glowed with golden light. A golden light that now bathed Kiritsugu, blanketing him with a warmth he never felt before. The Japanese man felt as if his burdens were lifted; as if his sins were being pardoned before him. As if the curse was being lifted.

Yet when the light dissipated, he felt the burdens return. The curse taking hold, as if nothing was done to him. Kiritsugu clutched his chest as Irisviel moved to his side, hands on his shoulders in worry. Rubick hung his head low in shame at his apparent failure.

"I apologize. It seems the blessings of a god do not so easily transcend dimensions." Rubick said, the holy symbol disappearing beside him.

The short lived experience left Kiritsugu exhausted, so Irisviel responded in her husband's stead. "No, thank you for all you've done, Mr. Rubick. For even trying to help. It is unfortunate that the curse of _Aŋra Mainiiu_ persists."

"Unfortunate indeed." Rubick said. "This entity is proving even more troublesome." He stood up from the tatami mat, straightening his clothes as he glanced at the couple. "I don't believe there is anything else you'd need from me, and anything else you wish to know Irisviel can relay. We've spent some time with one another since her reawakening, and she's gotten a good idea of my presence here."

Kiritsugu silently nodded, still trying to bear himself from the exhaustion that came to him. "What will you be doing next?"

Rubick shrugged noncommittally. "Probably find a job to keep myself busy, and to build a repertoire. Maybe as a teacher, or a doctor. Maybe both." A small piece of paper appeared in his hand, as Rubick moved to the couple and handed them his card. "If you ever need anything from me."

"Thank you. For everything, Mr. Rubick." Kiritsugu finally voiced his gratitude for his wife's current predicament. Far from perfect, yet the next best thing for his situation.

The foreign magus chuckled. "I did it for her, but you're welcome." He said as he pulled out a square piece of brown paper, holding it out in his hand. He gave the married couple one last sharp look. The seriousness almost caught them off guard.

"One last word of advice." He started without the small hint of a smile that was usually persistent on his face. "Considering who you are, and what little I know of about the impending future, your son _will_ get involved, whether he wants to or not. Best prepare him for the inevitable future, lest you condemn him to a fate worse than death."

Irisviel turned her eyes onto her husband as conflicting emotions flared through him. He closed his eyes, sighing and nodding. "I will." He finally answered.

Rubick nodded, pleased by the man's answer. He turned his attention back to the brown piece of paper in his hand, drawing it closer to his face. "_Home._" He whispered, causing the paper to catch fire. He threw the paper into the air as it shredded into ember. When nothing but dust was left, Rubick's entire form was engulfed by a layer of white light. For a few seconds it persisted, before the whole room was blinded by a flash. Where Rubick stood before was now nothing as the magus had teleported away back to his chosen abode.

The married couple sat beside one another in silence, slowly turning to face each other. Uncertainty and relief mixed together on their faces, before Irisviel's expression contorted as the dam that held her together finally broke down. She almost launched herself, hugging Kiritsugu as tight as she could. "Kiri!" she sobbed out, crying into him with her arms around his neck.

Kiritsugu, though sharing the feelings that his wife was expressing, painfully tapped Irisviel's arms. "_Iri._" He croaked out, as Irisviel's new puppet body proved to be far stronger than a human's.

Luckily for him, the albino woman noticed immediately as she loosened her embrace. "I'm sorry Kiri!" she responded, frightened at the prospect that she had harmed her husband.

He simply chuckled as he massaged his neck. "Its fine, Iri. Everything's fine." He said, meeting her red eyes once more, smiling in content. She too replied with that same smile, the happiest she had been since she had woken up.

The sliding door that led deeper into the mansion opened slightly, as an auburn haired boy peeked into the room, both adults facing him as they were alerted to his presence. He looked at Kiritsugu. "Old man?"

Kiritsugu smiled, beckoning his son to enter. "Shirou, come in. We have a lot to talk about."

The boy nodded, opening the door wider as he walked inside, shifting his eyes from Kiritsugu and Irisviel, who smiled warmly at him. "Hi Shirou. My name is Irisviel."

Kiritsugu gave a quick glance to his wife before turning to his son once more. "And she is my wife, Shirou. I guess, she's also your mother."

* * *

As it turns out, getting a job as both a teacher _and_ a doctor was far easier than he thought. Of course, the fact that he actually had the skills necessary for said vocations certainly helped immeasurably. Being as long lived as he was, it came to no surprise that he had picked up several skills along the way. In fact, there wasn't much forging to be done because he actually had the required certificates back home. All he did was simply copy them and change a few letters and words for them to make sense in this temporary home he found himself in. It also took a little convincing for him to be able to have both jobs, but he managed it with his persuasiveness. He had the night shift at the hospital except for the weekends, with the rest of the day being used at the school. Of course, the difference lied in the fact that while he'd start his shift in the hospital tomorrow, he still had a week until he'd start as a teacher. He'd need to go over the syllabus after all.

His mental ramblings about his new responsibilities came to a halt as they came back to another set of responsibilities he was in. He sighed as he entered the high-rise and rather upscale apartment he had taken to live in, pressing for the highest floor in the building as he entered the elevator. The view of Shinto and Miyama was primarily the reason why he got the expensive apartment, but it was worth it if only to just relieve himself of the mental stresses that he'd no doubt race through.

His green journal materialized beside him, landing in his hands as he entered his apartment. True, his unique magical affinity granted him a tremendous advantage when it came to dueling, to turn even magics that were foreign to him into his arsenal at just a thought. But such a power came with a price, as evident by the book in his hands. Memory was his greatest weakness, as he had admitted to Irisviel before. It resorted to him using his journal to remember the feats of his friends aside from the sentimental reasons that came along with it. It also meant that it would take him ten times as longer for him to commit something to memory. For example, it took him more than a century to master almost all the fields of medicine, and even that was lacking in his own honest opinion thanks to the advancement of his second chosen field. Normally this wouldn't have been really an issue back home, because of the fact that he was long lived. He had _time_ back home.

He did _not_ have such a luxury here. Ten years. That's the deadline until shit supposedly hits the fan. Because of that, he couldn't exactly afford to dilly-dally. He needed to get his mind straight. That's why he was sitting at his dining table with his green journal still closed neatly on it. Various implements and utensils in his kitchen began moving about as he prepared himself dinner telekinetically. He opened his journal, going straight to the latest entry. The last entry. The _newest_ entry.

_Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg._

The quite renowned Vampire with feats that would make him fit right at home back at, well, home. And while the extent of his skills and capabilities intrigued Rubick to no end, that wasn't the thing in his mind right now. What was, was the brief history that was written when he took Zelretch's memories. "_Brief_" wasn't exactly so for someone like him, as _brief_ amounted to pretty much almost _all_ of Zelretch's memories. And by memories, Rubick meant _observations_ of the many universes and possibilities that the Wizard Marshal likes to indulge himself in. Rubick drew in a lungful of air, slowly counting to four before he exhaled and drew it all out.

Now it was time for him to get to work.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

i hope i did Kiritsugu justice. i'm never sure if i could pull them off, the Zero characters i mean.

also, we won't be seeing much action in a long time, let me tell you. just a word of warning to those who might be expecting other things.


	4. Settling In

_**Settling In**_

The distinct sound of a heavy book closing filled the relatively messy apartment before the green book disappeared in a mote of green dust. Rubick rubbed his temple with both his hands, his mind having just gone through one of the most strenuous mental activities he has ever done in his entire long life. He kept messaging for a good couple of minutes before he finally stood up and made his way to the kitchenette, eager to get his mind off of the most recent activity he had partook in. In this case, he was eager to make himself dinner, as he opened his fridge and glanced through the ingredients he had inside. His mind went through a quick mental menu before finally nodding to himself, picking a simple dish he could make from everything inside. He proceeded to busy himself as he picked the ingredients.

Five months. Five _grueling_ months. Technically less, but it amounted to five months of him reading Zelretch's entry. That meant he had been in this world for more than half a year, and he squeezed in any free time he had to reading it. Whether at his temporary home, at the school, or the hospital. Reading, and reading nonstop. It was mind numbing, because most of them were variations of one another though thankfully he lightened the load after he filtered the unrelated timelines. Eventually, he had succeeded to commit them all to memory. He would no doubt forget bits and pieces of them as time went on, but he was confident that he could recall pivotal moments when needed.

Speaking of which, his thoughts went to the adopted son of Emiya Kiritsugu, and the advice he gave to the married couple some time ago. He honestly didn't really think much of it, it was just his personal belief in that the truth, no matter how painful, will be far beneficial to one's life than that of willful ignorance. He didn't realize that the one known as Emiya Shirou would play the most important part in the future across the timelines. And how close Rubick was to the truth; how seemingly Fate itself had led to the young boy's early death; if it weren't for the intervention of the heiress of the Second Owner. He chuckled amusedly at himself, knowing that at least the boy won't be clueless when the time comes. His aptitude was extremely lacking, but he wouldn't be ignorant, which in turn would further embolden him with experience.

He paused momentarily in his cooking, his mind going over the rest of the supposed participants of the Fifth Holy Grail War. All of them had such close relations with one another when the time comes, it was crazy to think that it wasn't all engineered for it to be so. All in all, he didn't really think of intervening with their lives; at the very least going out of his way to do so. If they had in some way or another come to him, he would offer his hand, but otherwise he would stick to his original purpose. He'll admit it first before anyone else, he didn't really knew what he had to do, but through the memories he knew that he had to dismantle the Grail. He could brute force it, right here right now, but the wounds of Fuyuki was still fresh. He needed to play the long game.

Which meant he would need to go about his life while he researched into the offending object in more depth.

* * *

"Rubick-sensei!" the called magus looked up from the selection of meats he was looking over to see a brown haired girl waving at him. Her hair tied into a ponytail with her brown eyes looking back at him with an excited smile on her face. Her other hand was holding the hand of the son of the Emiyas, who also smiled at him.

Rubick couldn't help but share her infectious energy. "Already calling me sensei when you're not even in high school yet."

Irisviel didn't have many people she knew in the city. All she knew were her husband and son. And of course, Rubick himself. So, while she still slowly fell into the role of a housewife, she still had only gotten to know her neighbors. That meant to only other person she would invariably hang out with was Rubick. He proved himself went he fostered the initial companionship Irisviel would have with her fellow housewives, despite the oddity of a doctor _and_ a teacher hanging around them. This also allowed Irisviel to become more comfortable with his presence, which in turn meant that sometimes he was a welcome guest in the Emiya household. And that meant he had become familiar with the _other_, more frequent guest of the Emiya household.

"I'm just getting a head start for next year Sensei!" the young Fujimura Taiga proclaimed as both she and Shirou finally approached Rubick.

"Well then you better be prepared for my classes, Ms. Fujimura." He said back to her, chuckling when her face contorted into distraught.

"What? Biology can't be that hard, can it?" she asked in a whimpering tone.

"_My_ teachings can be." He said, outright laughing at the terror on her face. His laughter soon subsided, and he turned to the young boy who still had his hand within Taiga's. "And how are things going with you, Mr. Emiya?"

"It's going fine." Young Shirou answered with a small smile. "We're buying things for dinner."

"And I bet someone is more than eager to help?" his eyes trailed back to Taiga, who stuck out her tongue at him.

"Irisviel-san said you could join us." Taiga old him.

"I would love to, but I'm rather preoccupied right now." Rubick answered. "I have a lot to prepare after all."

Taiga frowned, almost exaggeratedly from Rubick's perspective. In contrast, young Shirou simply nodded in understanding. "It's ok, I'm sure Iri will understand."

"Shirooooou!" the older girl crouched down, pinching the auburn haired boy's cheeks, hard enough to make Shirou wince. "Irisviel-san's your mother! Call her mom!"

The boy managed to pull Taiga's hands off of him. "I do." He said, before turning his face away. "Sometimes." He whispered.

Rubick chuckled as the Fujimura girl pinched the boy again. "Not sometimes! All the time, Shirou!"

Rubick picked out his cut of choice from the meats while the two children argued with one another. "I'll leave you two be. Say hi to your parents for me, Mr. Emiya."

"Ah, goodbye Sensei!" "Goodbye Mr. Rubick."

He waved them with his back turned to them as he went deeper into the supermarket, going about his own grocery shopping for the day. Such is the responsibilities of a bachelor.

* * *

A couple of weeks passed since his short encounter with the children, with nothing else much that occurred since then, aside from the fact that he busied himself with constantly reading and reading. The machinations of the Grail were quite peculiar, if a bit of a hassle to go through even if he found it interesting. He had no interest in the function of the omniscient wish granting device, but he could respect the thought and planning, the engineering that went into its creation. It further increased the respect he had of the Vampire he hadn't seen since that one time he dropped by his office a couple of months back.

A digital bell rung within his apartment, making him look up from the journal he was reading as his eyes landed at the intercom. He threw the journal in the air, letting the book float as he got off his sofa and made his way to see who exactly was this unsuspecting guest that had arrived. He seldom had anyone at his apartment, at most it was the apartment manager as any sort of mail he would've had would go to the mailbox on the ground floor. He walked over and switched on the camera, and could honestly say he was surprised.

Outside the apartment was Kiritsugu, dressed in the black ensemble he wore during the Fourth Holy Grail War. The outfit he'd wear as an assassin. In other words, he was here on business. Without a word, Rubick buzzed him in, unlocking the door allowing Kiritsugu entrance. It took a good couple of minutes for Kiritsugu to arrive at his apartment however, as was expected with his apartment being on the highest floor. The coffee machine was turned on with his telekinesis, with a mug flying towards it while he himself waited by the door. When the knocking came, he opened it.

Entered his surprise guest, dressed in all black with a cigarette in his lips, along with a briefcase and a duffel bag. He gave a nod of acknowledgement to Rubick. "Mr. Rubick."

"Mr. Emiya, what a pleasant surprise." Rubick replied as he closed the door behind him, motioning Kiritsugu to go deeper inside. He led his guest to the dining room, where they sat across one another with Kiritsugu placing his belongings on the table.

"I apologize for dropping by suddenly." The Japanese man said, extinguishing the cigarette he had. "I'll be leaving in two hours, and circumstances made it difficult for me to call up my other contacts."

"I understand." Rubick said as he telekinetically brought the cup of coffee for his guest. "It must be hard for a man like you. Most people would probably try to cash in a bounty on your head, or ignore you entirely."

Kiritsugu nodded, further seeing the man in a new light. He'd heard of what he could from Irisviel, but this was the first time the both of them were alone in the same room, and the one known as Rubick showed that there was truly more to him than meets the eye. "And quite frankly speaking, you're one of the only contacts I have left."

Rubick chuckled at his words. "Even though we've never really interacted with one another?"

Kiritsugu took the still warm cup, taking a sip of the rather average tasting coffee. "I was hoping you could help me in my endeavors."

The otherworldly magus tilted his head, having already deduced why Kiritsugu was inside his apartment, sitting across from him. "It concerns your daughter, doesn't it?"

Rubick noticed Kiritsugu froze, if only for a second before the man took another sip. "Yes." He replied, his hesitance clear as day to Rubick. "Irisviel was the one to urge me to see you."

"Because you understand that I'm not some sort of charity." Rubick said, expecting the nod that came from Kiritsugu. "I'll be honest, Mr. Emiya. I saved your wife on a whim. A whim that was rooted with the desire to right a horrible irony, but a whim nonetheless. There are many horrifying incidents all over the world; and I'm sure you're quite familiar with that subject; and though it wouldn't be so hard for me to act, that would open the path for people to think they could manipulate me."

"I understand." Kiritsugu said, placing the cup on the table. "So you won't help me?"

"I didn't say that, Mr. Emiya." Rubick replied as the green journal that had been floating in the air sauntered towards the center of the table. The book opened, its pages flipping through back and forth. "There might be some spells or feats that can assist you, though I'd have to look through it myself. I would have offered you one of the artifacts we have, but there are complications to using them."

"Yes, Irisviel explained them to me." He said, though Rubick shook his head.

"Not only that. These are ancient artifacts, Mr. Emiya." Rubick further intoned. "Most of the artifacts that would have helped you in your endeavors, are either melee weapons of some kind or other artifacts that are capable of creating large catastrophes. None of those are fit for a modern assassin."

Kiritsugu sat in silence, contemplative of the information that Rubick had imparted. Yet during this, a thought occurred for Rubick. "Although…" Kiritsugu looked up just as the triangular portal appeared by their side next to the table. His only reaction was a cursory glance before his eyes went back to Rubick. The magus in question held his hand out to accept a large chunk of rock or mineral, light blue in color. He stood up and went towards the faucet, letting water drain upon the chunk, fully bathing it before he turned the faucet off. He went back to the table, though he didn't sit back down. He held the chunk with one hand high above the table, and muttered something unintelligible to Kiritsugu. The piece of rock began glowing, as the water that covered the chunk began coalescing onto the lowest point. They converge into a large drop of water. When it looked like it would drop from the chunk, it simply floated gently down to the table. Rubick threw the chunk of rock back into the portal, closing immediately behind.

Gestured by the man himself, Kiritsugu took the obviously magical and now apparently frozen drop of water, and looked up to meet Rubick's eyes.

"Hold onto this with your person, Mr. Emiya, and it will protect you; shield you from direct harm." Rubick told him carefully. "When the drop shatters, then its energy will be depleted."

"Thank you." Kiritsugu said, pocketing the frozen drop of water inside the pocket of his jacket. He stood up, his belongings in his arms and without another word made to leave.

"You have my number, Mr. Emiya." Rubick called out to the man as he opened the door himself, Kiritsugu stopping at the doorway. "If you need further assistance, I'll try and help as best as I can."

"Thank you, Mr. Rubick. You've done enough." Kiritsugu said, closing the door behind him as he proceeded with his hellish endeavor.

* * *

He was quite at a disadvantage making the highrise apartment building his temporary home and base of operations. Sure, the view was to die for, but it meant that he didn't have direct access to the city's leylines. Based off of the observations that were written in his journal, and of course the residual energies he himself could feel, the strongest point was at Mount Enzou. More specifically, Ryuudou Temple. Which frankly speaking wasn't a surprise to him, because beneath the mountain, in a grand spacious cavern, was where the Greater Grail resided. Of course, the leylines weren't the strongest there _because_ of the Grail, but the Grail was there _because_ it was the strongest point.

So that led to the current predicament he was in. Out here, in the modern district of the city, where the magical energies were at their weakest. And he had to change that. It's why he was at one of the underground floors of his apartment building, way past midnight just so he could get started on his next course of action. He had to be extremely careful too, as Aozaki Touko made it very clear that his very presence can be seen as a threat to the very nature of the Earth itself. He still walked freely because his natural disposition leant him to a more down to earth presence. Or in other words; it was child's play for him to mask his entire being when he wasn't doing anything that would draw attention to himself.

Which is why trying to connect his own leyline is an idea that could very well jeopardize not only him, but the whole world. That meant there was no room for mistakes. At all. He needed to be careful, meticulous. He needed to be one hundred percent sure that whatever it was that he was about to do would not ring the proverbial bells that will signal an incoming catastrophe. Once again, he was reminded to how much he hated the very world itself. It was an affront to progress, that this omnipotent presence holding its influence in such a horrid manner.

He shook his head in the dimly lit basement to rid himself of the tiring thoughts. He was alone, the illusion that depicted him when he was a younger lad gone, as he stood at the center of the room with all his aged glory. He had a peculiar looking staff in his hand, somewhat used as a walking stick as well, with the top part of the staff glowing thanks to the malleable green ooze that acted with a mind of its own. On his back was another staff, one with a far greater legacy than he himself. A golden shaft with a distinct blue gem at the tip of it that would shift to green whenever he held it with his own hands. One was the staff that he himself crafted, and the other was the staff of his father. And if he were to do what he was about to do, he'd needed both.

But what was it that he needed to do in the first place? That was why his green journal was floating before him as he skimmed through the pages, peering through the histories of his friends as he meticulously searched for whatever it was that could help him. Be it a skill or technique, perhaps a grandiose spell, or mayhaps a miracle in and of itself; though based on what he had tried to do for Kiritsugu a couple of months back somewhat proved that divine intervention of any kind wouldn't last for long. No, it seems like neither of those options were particularly fruitful if he ever chose any of them. Unless…

Unless he did all of them.

He let out an amused scoff. That was something he would have done in his youth. He had spent so many centuries as a Chancellor that he had forgotten what it was like to be… _creative._ He missed it. Truly, he did. And the thought of being _creative_ once more… was _reinvigorating_ him. _Oh, this'll be fun._ He quietly and rather excitedly thought to himself as he began crouching on the floor, going through the book again as his mind was also listing off the artifacts they had that would be beneficial to him at this very moment. His mind came up with two, because they were plentiful and disposable. He kept the thought at the back of his mind as he went through his journal once more.

_Where should I begin?_ He wondered inwardly, scratching his chin as the pages turned relentlessly before him. His first thought landed upon _**Rooftrellen**_, one of the personifications of nature itself among many. With a single bellow, the treant could call upon the ancestral spirit of nature, engulfing the land with its newfound presence. That was a good start, he was sure of it. The next one that he thought of was none other than _**Dazzle**_. The priest was short lived, but he left his presence with a smile on his face. One who could commune with the spirit realm simply because of his need for enlightenment. The very light that shines from him was both bright and dark. That would do well, Rubick thought.

He thought about opening the gate to Claszureme, to the realm that _**Darkterror**_ calls home, but rescinded the thought just as quickly as it came. He needed to be subtle, and a big gap in space and time to a land where time is beyond counting would have made his entire being here pointless. He also wondered about calling forth the powers of _**Io**_, whose very being exists in tandem with life itself, but shook his head at the folly of such an idea. _If I called forth any of their power, then I would be facing not just the "locals" but "them" as well._ Briefly he entertained the idea of using the experimental powers of _**Nerif**_, to perhaps bend Fate itself to his will, but again something like that would prove to be his undoing.

He was thinking far too hard at this. It was a simple mathematic equation, not the question that would unravel the truth of the universe. He sighed, taking a mental step back as he tried to reform his thoughts. So far he had only thought of two people, two of his fellow Heroes; his _Friends_, that would help him right now. He'd needed a few more before he could even start. And he if was thinking of subtleties, then _**Skitskurr**_ would be an applicable answer. The insect himself was anything but subtle, but the very powers his kind held was proof of otherwise. To see the very fabrics of reality itself. Such powers that were similar to him was also held by the mischievous _**Mireska**_. While her connection with the ancient energies are astounding, what he'd need her for was to make himself scarce, to discard his being to the shadow realm while he did his deed. Then of course, he needed the energies that would connect to the leylines themselves. And who better, than _**Zeus**_ himself? Divine miracles might be hard to call forth, but calling the powers of the divine being himself shouldn't be the same, was it? Besides, the man himself was no longer a god, even after all these years.

Rubick nodded to himself, standing up as he let the staves dematerialize. He shifted back his younger disguise before he made his way out of the basement. Because right now, he needed to get _creative_. The magus was practically giddy at the prospects, seemingly skipping along as he made his way back to his apartment.

Time to create a new spell.

* * *

Surprisingly, even to _him_, it took two whole months for him to create a spell based off of his friends' feats. It was new, untested, and quite possibly _dangerous_, but he was sure of it. This would truly turn this apartment complex that he resided in to a perfect workshop for magi. Of course it might pose a problem if other magi caught wind of it, but dealing with them was nothing compared to what he might face if the world itself deemed him a threat. And besides, he would cross that bridge when he finally came to it.

He was back at the basement once again, past midnight just like the last time he was here, and this time he was prepared. Two staves, one in each hand. And on the floor, was a generous cut of cheese and three copies of a book. The cheese itself was created from the milk of a mystical creature back home, while the books were said to ascend beast to man, and man to god. Despite such grandiose legends, these artifacts were plentiful. In fact, unlike everything else in the Vault, the cheese and the books were still produced to this very day. They fetch a high price, but even the mundane people have access to them. As to why he had them on the floor…

It was simply because these artifacts were necessary for him to kickstart the spell, as they contained an unparalleled amount of magical energy. With the single block of cheese and three books, that meant that right now, the basement of the apartment had such a high concentration of magical energies that he was certain that the locals could feel them too. He'd need to seriously stop wasting time and get to work.

He crouched down, his right hand holding his father's staff hovering over the set of artifacts, and a pulse resonated from the gen of the staff. The artifacts began crumbling; the cheese flaking into bits while the books burned into cinder; and from then on, the magical power that the artifacts contained began spilling, almost suffocating the basement. Then, as the energies reached its peak, he began channeling.

"_**Et paterna viribus naturae: quia ego invocabo te.**_"

Beneath the building within the earth itself, he could feel the roots moving with life, emerging from the singular point where he focused the energies and spreading around like an eight pointed star, or an asterisk. The roots, though unseen to the naked eye, kept growing and growing, holding the faint energies along with them until they were just about as big as the entire premises of the apartment block.

"_**Reflectentem lux spirituum: quia ego invocabo te.**_"

The room was filled by a mystical energy, not unlike the northern lights that enchant the night skies that would light the poles. They breathed with both life and death, seeping into the roots beneath the building, further empowering them.

"_**Et licio de re infinita: quia ego invocabo te.**_"

What looked like strings became visible to his eyes, dancing all around him, connected to the lights. They weaved through one another as they rewrite the very nature of the land they stood on. To make this anomaly a part of the world. To rewrite the very forces of the world itself.

"_**Virtutes veterum tenebris: quia ego invocabo te.**_"

His entire form flickered, before he was cloaked by a blanket of darkness. He might have been visible to the naked eye, but his entire presence was concealed as his very being existed on an entirely different plane of existence, even for this short moment.

"_**Et divinorum ui de regem caeli: quia ego invocabo te.**_"

And as if his entire person had disappeared from the face of the earth, in its place was a divine power that struck to the very core of the roots. A miniscule moment in time, enough to resonate with the residual magical energies around him. The roots cracked as they bore the power that coursed through their magical veins. The roots opened, absorbing any leftover energies inside them, allowing them to be one with the earth. He left the passage open, and when there was nothing left, he closed it.

The black cloak disappeared as he returned to this plane of existence, standing up with the staves in hand. He nodded at a job well done. It wasn't much now, but that was the point. Work slow and carefully. That was why the entire process took only a couple of minutes. He will let everything settle before he will attempt again, so for now, he will call it a night.

* * *

Eight weeks had elapsed, and he had been down at the basement every fortnight with another session of creating and connecting a leyline. That meant he had been doing this for a total of five times. Going by his rough estimates, he would have made a sufficient leyline with another three months of work. Sufficient isn't going to cut it for him, so he'd probably need to double that time to make a leyline that would rival, or even _surpass_ the one beneath Mount Enzou. The roots themselves have finally connected with the local leylines, though they have yet to breach them, as the magical energies are still contained within the charred roots. At the very least, these would serve for temporary fine leylines if the situation calls for it.

He was interrupted out of his musings when his phone rang. He was alone in the elevator, way past midnight as per usual. Closer to dawn in fact, though the sun had yet to crest. He didn't know that many people in this world, so it was easy to narrow down who it was that would be calling him. Either Zelretch, Touko, or Kiritsugu. Zelretch, because the Vampire would was the only person here that would call him on a whim. Touko, because the Puppeteer would call even at this late hour if there was something important that she felt needed to be relayed to him. Kiritsugu, because of the time zone difference.

He fished the phone from out of his pocket, and answered. "Hello?"

He could feel heavy breathing from the other side of the line, and already he had come to a conclusion. "_Mr. Rubick._" A male voice responded with pained bated breath.

"Mr. Emiya, what's wrong?" Rubick honestly didn't even need to ask, he was of sure what was wrong.

Kiritsugu took a while before he replied. "_I'm going to… have a little… trouble getting back._"

"I can tell, Mr. Emiya." His journal had popped into existence right in front of him, pages flipping through as he looked for an appropriate spell. "What happened exactly?"

"_The water… shattered when I was… too deep in Einzbern territory._"

"Ah yes, foolishness abounds when one gets the false idea of invincibility." Rubick replied in an admonishing tone. "I wouldn't have expected it from you, Mr. Emiya."

"_Call it a… lapse of judgment… hehe._" rough coughing was audible, causing Rubick to flinch from his phone.

"Let's hope it won't happen again." Rubick reprimanded him, like a teacher would to a student. "Fragmented as they maybe, you still have a family here."

"_I understand…_"

"Good. Are there any trees around you?" he asked as he pulled the memories of the _**Treant Protector**_, before he cast his journal aside. "Bushes, a forest, any sort of vegetation?"

There was a short pause before a reply came back. "_It's frozen._"

"That'll do fine." Rubick said as he began channeling the spell. "Stay near the trees." He pocketed his phone, trying to focus it as a connection he had to the broken man, and when he felt it; "_Living Armor._"

He felt the spell go off, bringing the phone back to his ear. "Well?"

The breathing became steadier, and already Rubick breathed out a sigh of relief. "_The leaves… they're dancing around me._"

"As it should be, Mr. Emiya." Rubick replied as the elevator reached his floor. "Sit tight, and let nature heal you."

"_Thank you, Mr. Rubick._"

"You're welcome, Mr. Emiya."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Kiritsugu left for Germany way later in canon, 'cause (i assume) he still had to take care of Shirou until he was old enough to be by himself (with Taiga keeping watch on him.) now that there was another parent in play, he's moving on quicker on his plans, though he's still recovering form the Ritual.

also, Rubick going through those "observations" doesn't mean he will be fully expecting events to happen. he's already anticipating change just by him being there, not to mention him slowly forgetting them.

hope ya'll enjoyed this one.


	5. Folding Together

_**Folding Together**_

Fresh into 1995, the first month was coming to an end as time kept ticking and life moved on. A blanket of snow still covered the buildings within the wayward town, bringing a picturesque view that would befit a seasonal postcard. Sounds of a late celebration carried through the wind like a whisper in the night, as the locals embraced another end to their tiring yet fulfilling workday. Such was the life in this secluded German town, a very comfortable and healthy cycle that went by from time and time again. Which is why if something was amiss in the constructed cycle, it would be glaring to all who were a witness to such a thing.

Such as now.

In the middle of an empty park, a man sat himself onto a layered bench, brushing off the snow to lessen the cold on his tired and aching body. A trail of blood was left behind, already covered by the light snowfall of the cold winter night. He had limped himself all the way from an even more secluded mansion, in a far worse shape than when he started on this personal mission of his. His left arm was motionless, and it hurt him to move it just to get into a comfortable position. His ragged breaths carried on through the night, though the emptiness assured that no one would hear his struggles. He sat there for a good half hour, his body slowly numbing to the cold before he finally fished out a large phone from his jacket. Attached to the phone with a rubber band was a small card. He read the card before punching the numbers with his one good arm, and waited.

"_Hello?_" Kiritsugu let out a relieved sigh when the call connected. He shifted on the bench, trying to get himself into a better position before he could answer.

"Mr. Rubick." He said, grunting in pain as even the act of talking tired him out.

"_Mr. Emiya, what's wrong?_" Kiritsugu didn't detect any hint of surprise from the magus on the other line. _It was probably rhetorical._

He turned his head to the side, coughing away from the phone until he answered. "I'm going to… have a little… trouble getting back." He said, brief thoughts of Irisviel and Shirou flashing in his mind.

"_I can tell, Mr. Emiya._" The magus replied. "_What happened exactly?_"

"The water… shattered when I was… too deep in Einzbern territory." He further explained, grimacing at the memory of how close he was to Illya, at the failure of saving his daughter from her clan.

"_Ah yes, foolishness abounds when one gets the false idea of invincibility._" The disappointed tone of Rubick was palpable to Kiritsugu. "_I wouldn't have expected it from you, Mr. Emiya._"

"Call it a… lapse of judgment… hehe." He coughed harshly for a good couple of seconds. He was left to his own silence, the only sound coming from his own breathing, before Rubick responded.

"_Let's hope it won't happen again._" The magus replied. "_Fragmented as they maybe, you still have a family here._"

His face contorted into a grimace as once again thoughts of his family flashed in his mind. "I understand."

"_Good. Are there any trees around?_" Rubick asked, sounding rather urgent. "_Bushes, a forest, any sort of vegetation?_"

Kiritsugu looked around, his eyes glazing over the empty park he was currently in. "It's frozen."

"_That'll do fine. Stay near the trees._" Kiritsugu glanced behind him, staying at the bench upon seeing a tree just behind him. He heard the magus utter something, though it was unintelligible to his ears. The effect was almost instantaneous, as the trees and surrounding bushes began swaying, more so than the light winds of the winter night could bring. He felt the winds circle him, seeing the leaves fly from the branches, acting like a warm blanket around his disheveled body. And better than even Iri's healing spells, his body was slowly repaired by the force that now covered him. "_Well?_" he heard the magus again through the wind.

"The leaves… they're dancing around me." He answered, and found the pain almost dissipating, though he was still exhausted from the previous encounter he had.

"_As it should be, Mr. Emiya._" Kiritsugu could hear the pride from the magus. "_Sit tight, and let nature heal you._"

"Thank you, Mr. Rubick."

"_You're welcome, Mr. Emiya._" With a click, the line went dead.

Kiritsugu stayed where he was, a small smile gracing his face as he waited for the leaves to finish healing him, still dancing around him like little fairies. He almost didn't realize he could feel his left arm again, flexing his fingers for good measure. He pocketed his phone, and took out a carton of cigarettes. He stayed like so until the leaves stopped, landing around him in a mess in an otherwise clean snowy park. He stood up from the bench, feeling his body healed if a bit tired, and took out a single cigarette. He lit the smoke as he started walking, heading back to his temporary base. There was not much else he could do here, so he'd be heading back in the next flight out of the country.

* * *

"_So… this journal you gave me is worth far more than I think it is._" A familiar voice spoke through the phone as Rubick continued eating his breakfast. He could detect an undertone of irritation and amusement coming from her. "_Most magi would sell their souls to you just to touch this thing._"

Rubick couldn't help but chuckle. "I hope not. I don't deal in souls, Ms. Aozaki."

"_Sure you don't, Mr. Rubick._" Now he flat out laughed at the sarcasm in her voice. "_And a new entry here appeared after the Wizard Marshal's._"

"Ah, yes. Any changes in any one of my journals would affect them all. It's a necessity, with these many copies after all." He said in amusement.

"_Yes, I noticed._" A short pause, the sound of her exhaling, possibly with another smoke in her lips. "_It's in Latin._"

"That's what the language is called here?" he commented, still calmly sitting even though his breakfast was finished.

"_What were you doing?_" she ignored his random thought, continuing on as if he hadn't spoken.

"I was trying to create and connect a new leyline." He said, his tone calm and collected.

There was a good couple of seconds with nothing but silence between the two, until he heard a long drawn out sigh escape the lips of the redhead through his phone. "_You should know that doing something like that would have lasting and drastic consequences, Mr. Rubick._"

He nodded to himself, despite no one being able to see him. "I understand that, Ms. Aozaki. That's why I created the spell in the first place." He explained to her. "If you understand the language, then it shouldn't be hard to discern what I wished to accomplish."

"_And that sure makes everything better._" The redhead said back to him, still unconvinced. "_You're playing in dangerous waters, Mr. Rubick. Very dangerous ones._"

"I know, Ms. Aozaki. But truth be told, I live for this existential danger." He said with calm confidence. "That's how my reputation came to be in the first place."

There was another pause, allowing Rubick the peace of washing the dishes. He glanced to the digital clock on his microwave; _06:06_. It was an early day for him.

"_I'm curious as to what your world is like, if you would so readily face such opposition._" She finally spoke again.

Rubick chuckled as he wiped his hands. "We face such catastrophic events rather periodically. And we welcome them, as it is through these events that Heroes are born."

"_And by Heroes, you mean these people…._" Referring to the entries within his journal no doubt.

He hummed in affirmation. "Fun fact; the last event that occurred was a little under a century ago, when the forces of Hell invaded the surface world."

"_Hell? I assume they failed then?_" there was a hint of curiosity he could hear.

"More than failed. The combined efforts of the standing nations and kingdoms were more than enough to repel them. They also lost any hold on the afterlife, and its lord had stepped down, leaving Hell for what can be said as a quiet retirement."

"_All of that, less than a century ago? And you said there were Heroes born from this?_"

"Yes." He said, returning back to the dining table. "The entries before the Wizard Marshal are examples of those born from that event."

He could hear her turning the pages back, and he himself aimlessly opened to the same page that she might stop at.

"_Golok, the Bomber?_"

"A now renowned pilot of the first experimental bombers used in past wars, that saw action during the invasion. The oldest surviving mortal hero, and a proud veteran." He said, giving her a brief summary of who it was that she found.

"_Yrak, the Rebel Demon…_"

"As the title implies, a traitor of the forces of Hell, who joined the fight for the surface world. Most people are still in the dark as to his true intentions, but he just grew to love the finer things in life."

"_Opin, the Prodigy._"

"A genius. And a sociopath. At the tender age of 11 years old, she created a formula, and spread an infection that eliminated most of the forces of hell. She's still a young woman to this day now, and has a long life ahead of her."

"_And this is the kind of world you live in? And people readily throw themselves into a trial by fire?_"

He nodded, even though she wouldn't be able to see. "This is the kind of world I lived in. A world that exists because of the actions of Heroes. A world that stands with the Heroes' Legacy. With our Legacy. With _My_ Legacy. And let me tell you, I didn't get to where I am by being overly cautious. There needs to be risks, if one wishes to go anywhere far in life."

There was another pause, longer than the ones before, until finally a sigh came through the phone. "_I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious to what it would be like to be in your world, Mr. Rubick._"

"If you ever decide to move, I'll welcome you with open arms." He said with a smile on his face. "I'll even set up a nice apartment, and maybe a teaching job at my school."

She chuckled from the other side of the line. "_Already scouting me out I see._"

"What can I say? I know talent when I see it."

* * *

"Excuse me Dr. Rubick, I hope I didn't catch you at an inappropriate time."

Rubick gave a cursory glance at the nurse that had approached him. A bit on the older side, though she still had a youthful look to her. She raised herself from a bow as he paused the coffee he was drinking.

"Is there something wrong, Nurse Aikawa?" he asked her.

"A patient had just arrived for a medical checkup, but the doctor on call had a family emergency at the last minute. If you wouldn't mind, can you handle the checkup?" she leaned forward, holding the files of the patient they talked about.

He gave the files a good onceover, before he shrugged. "I guess another hour clocked in wouldn't hurt." He said, taking the files from the nurse.

"Thank you so much Dr. Rubick. She's over this way." She said as she began leading him.

He opened the file as they walked, and his brows rose at the patient. Tohsaka Aoi. Wife of a participant of the previous war. Mother of a participant of the next one. Technically _participants_. Brain damage through oxygen starvation, by way of strangulation by an unknown assailant. Thanks to his observations, he knew who exactly it was that caused this; both the one who committed the deed, and the one who orchestrated it.

"Her daughter, Rin, is the one that brought her, instead of her guardian, because she said she was learning about her responsibilities." The nurse commented as they approached the room. "Is there anything you need, Doctor?"

Rubick shook his head as he closed the file. "Nothing insofar. Thank you, Nurse Aikawa."

She bowed to him before leaving back to the nurse's station. When she was a good distance away, he turned his attention to the room he was led to. He stood there, staring at the pristine door as he pondered on what his next course of action would be. He had decided months earlier that he wouldn't intervene with their lives unless they came to him. And in this case, he was brought to them specifically. And that led to another set of questions; how exactly would he go about handling this situation, beyond just as a doctor. Actually fixing the damage itself wasn't a problem, he had many in his arsenal. The problem was the consequence. The daughter; Tohsaka Rin; grew to be who she would become because she had to grow up alone, in a sense. Having a parental figure that was actually there for her would result in a potentially different person.

No, she might not be that different. There would likely be examples of what she could be in the Wizard Marshal's memories. He could adjust his plans by incorporating them.

"That settles it." He thought to himself with a nod, knocking the door to signal his arrival.

"Good evening, I am Doctor Rubick. I'm here for Miss Tohsaka's physical?"

"Good evening Doctor." The mother replied with a soft smile on her face.

"Where's Doctor Matsumoto?" The daughter asked, her eyes scrutinizing him with suspicion.

"He had a family emergency to attend to, young one."

"And _you're_ the one taking his place?" her brow raised questioningly.

"Rin! Please, don't be rude! What would your father say?" that caused a visible flinch from Rin, who responded with silence. "Dear, you better hope your sister doesn't copy you, young lady."

Rubick had to look away, as he himself was grimacing at the exchange. He didn't need to waste any more time, especially at Rin's expense. So he got to work. Throughout the physical, the small child hardly spoke a word, especially whenever her mother spoke. He understood why. It was going to be a painful half hour.

"Rin, dear. Could you get something for your sister?"

The young twintailed girl grimaced, further reminded of the person she was told to forget and of her mother's deteriorating mind. It was not a sight that Rubick could watch with a straight face, he too cringing for the girl. She simply stood to the side as he helped Aoi through her physical, silent most of the time for the past half hour unless Aoi said something that didn't relate to Sakura or her late husband, which was few and far in between. An idea sprung in his mind, both to give the girl some time to herself to vent, and so he could be alone with the mother. He pulled out some change he had in his breast pocket and walked over to Rin, the young girl startled at the sudden attention.

"Why don't you go and do that little errand for you mother?" he said to her as he crouched down to her level.

The grimace on her face was even more pronounced. "But…"

"Rin." His green eyes locked with her aqua. "I understand that you have to grow up faster than most children." His held his hand on her shoulder comfortingly while the other placed the change into her palm. "But that doesn't mean you can't lose your childhood. It's important. So go, just for a few minutes. Be a child."

Tears formed in her eyes, but she immediately wiped them. She nodded, before glancing to her mother. "I'll go find something!" she declared, leaving the room with renewed energy.

"Ah, she's hardly ever excitable anymore." Aoi spoke up as Rubick made his way back to her. "It's nice to see her smile again. Is there anything else, Doctor? I trust that there's nothing wrong with me."

He smiled at her. "There is one more thing, Miss Tohsaka." He had a spell ready at hand, one he had prepared before. This time, he wasn't dealing with a curse. He was dealing with impurity of the mind; impurity of the soul. So, he quickly drew the symbol of the Omniscience with his finger, pouring the barest amount of magical energy to an already weakened divine miracle and whispered. "_Purification._"

A layer of holy energy encased Aoi for a brief moment, lasting a mere second. There was recognition flashing in her eyes, no doubt remembering her own true nature, before it evolved to fear. No doubt of him. But as the impurity of her mind was slowly repaired, the truth that she has forgotten was piecing itself back together. The separation, the deal. The ritual. The deaths. And the aftermath. Eyes widening, as everything replayed in her mind. Her hands went for her face; left covering her eye, and right covering her mouth.

"Tokiomi… Sakura… _Rin_…" Her visible eye locked onto Rubick. "Who are you?"

"An acquaintance of the Wizard Marshal." Rubick replied. "I'm sure you know of him?"

She kept a silent, scrutinizing glare on him. "Isn't he, the Master of the Tohsaka ancestor?"

"The one and only." He replied, placing a hand on her shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

She didn't respond to him immediately, still apprehensive of this suspicious magus that had healed her. But eventually, she answered him. "Horrible." The absolute truth to her situation. Of her physical impairment. Of her mental illness. Of the fate of her family. And how she handled that fate, thanks to that illness.

"Not anymore, hopefully." Rubick said, moving closer and massaging her temple. She tried to move away, but there wasn't really anywhere for her to go.

"Why are you doing this?" she still sounded distrustful, apprehensive, and he couldn't really blame her.

"Because I'm a doctor." He told her with a comforting smile. "And a child does not deserve to grow up without their mother." He said as he proceeded to go through the physical.

She was silent under his care, anxiety building up inside her. "It would be best for all of us you refrain from telling your daughter and her guardian about the exact nature of this visit."

"Guardian? You mean…" she didn't finish her sentence, though the lingering distrust was still in the air. "Why should he not know?" she assumed it was Kirei, based off of the cleared memories.

"He's more involved with your predicament than you think." Rubick answered, keeping his words short.

Aoi closed her eyes as she recalled that night at the church. "No…" she shook her head. "It was… it was Kariya."

Rubick nodded. "He may have played a part, but he was merely a pawn."

"What do you mean?" there was a hint of defiance, mixed along with worry in her voice.

He met her gaze, pondering for less than a second before his journal popped into existence, startling her in her place. The pages turned on its own as it sought the entry he wanted, plucking it as a layer of green bathed his form, with the journal disappearing just as fast as it appeared. He stood up, straighter than before as he addressed her.

"Your husband fell by his apprentice's hands, coerced by the Servant he summoned." Her eyes widened as he began retelling her the events that occurred in the ritual. "His body was brought to the church, whereupon the Matou Master was also tricked into thinking that they would finish their personal businesses with each other inside. He found the corpse of your husband, just as you walked in the church, to witness the scene and assume that it was he that murdered him. In his maddened state to disprove your accusation, he choked you until you were in a critical state." By this point, tears were slowly streaming down her face.

"That's the gist of it. There's obviously more to it, but I'm sure even you'll notice it now that you've been brought to the present." He made a spinning motion with his hand, as a white ring lit up between them. "_Ancient Seal_." The ring encased her, before it disappeared into her body. "There, now you won't be able to tell him if he asks."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked with teary eyes.

"I told you. I'm a doctor." He said matter-of-factly. "What part of that do you not understand?"

"But… you're a magus."

"And?" he understood her confusion, and it just further displeased him of the magi of this world that such an action by him was seen as suspicious. Granted, it can come off as suspicious back home as well, but the same amount of people would also appreciate the generous act in and of itself.

She seemed to settle for silence, unable to respond to his nonchalance of the matter. He continued the physical as if nothing out of the ordinary occurred. Then, with practiced movements, he slipped his card into her hand. "If you need to know more, don't hesitate to call. I can explain it to you if you wish. Just make sure that you are alone when you do so. And know that whatever I tell you, you won't be able to speak of."

There was a slow nod from her, as a multitude of emotions were swimming within her. Eventually though, she did speak again.

"Thank you." Her voice was just a tad quiet, though he didn't seem to mind.

"Don't think too much on it." He said, standing back as he finished the examination and waited.

As if on cue, the door opened to reveal a twin tailed girl walking back in, carrying some sort of snack from one of the hospital's vending machines. She most likely had trouble with it, more so than a mundane person would if he read the observations on her correctly. "I'm back."

There was a small smile on the girl's face, as the weight on her shoulders were briefly lifted by Rubick's pep talk. That small smile turned into a frown when took note of her mother's tears on her face. "Mom?" She took a few steps closer towards her. "What's wrong?"

The older woman sighed tiredly as her watery eyes followed Rin's form "Nothing's…" she stopped, seemingly unable to finish her sentence. "wrong." She answered unsurely, obvious enough for the child to take notice.

"Mom, are you okay?" Rin finally reached Aoi, her small hands reaching to hold her mother's. The snack she bought placed to a table next to the door.

Her mouth hung open for a moment, breathing in all she could as she worked herself up to answer. And though her initial reaction was to placate Rin's worry, words of comfort were not the ones that left her. "No…" she answered, shaking her head as Rin's eyes widened at her mother's response. "I'm not."

There was a second as the young girl registered just was it exactly was her mother had said, before tears too formed in her eyes, as she almost tackled her mother, hugging the older woman tightly with her arms around Aoi's stomach. Aoi then began uttering a litany of apologies to the young girl, who kept shaking her head in denial. Rubick, seeing the personal moment that he was now intruding on, wrote a quick prescription and walked out the door, signaling a nurse that was passing by.

"Please spare a moment to help the Tohsakas, Nurse Kagayama." It was a male nurse this time, as Rubick handed the prescription and patient's files that he had filled in amidst the physical.

The nurse gave the file and prescription a quick once over, before nodding to him. "So, she's better? I thought the damage to Miss Tohsaka's brain was too much."

"She's _getting_ better." He told the nurse. "There was a low chance that she could heal, and it seems that this small miracle had happened."

"I see." The nurse took his reasoning at face value. "Then I will see to the rest of her checkup."

"Thank you, Nurse Kagayama." Rubick gave a final nod to the nurse before walking off down the corridor. His disappearance to the family will be quite sudden, but he felt that he had already intruded in the grand scheme of things for too long. And with what he had done, no doubt he will play a larger role in their lives.

How large of a role that is, still remains to be seen.

* * *

"So how's the boy doing?" he asked the albino mother who had sat down across from him after filling Rubick's cup with tea. Sound of battle cries and wood hitting wood was barely audible through the walls.

An elated, almost proud smile formed on Irisviel's face at the thought of her child, even though he was adopted. "He's been doing great. He still calls Kiritsugu "Old Man", but sometimes he calls me mom, and my heart, oh…" she holds her hands above her chest as if her heart tightened. "But the nightmares, he still gets them from the fire."

"Unsurprising." Rubick replied with a nod. "That was essentially a rebirth for him. It's actually concerning how well he hides it at his age."

"Yes. Although it's not too often, it's not out of the question for me to wake him up, thrashing from a night terror." The concerned frown stayed on her face as she told him of her worries.

"My best advice is to bring him to a psychiatrist, although that would most likely be met with resistance." He said with a noncommittal shrug. "That's not even getting into the fact that Japan's view on mental illness is lackluster, to say lightly."

Her shoulders deflated, seeing the logic in his reasoning. That didn't stop her from worrying about the boy that was now training with their young neighbor.

"How's the training?" he switched the topic slightly, still focused on the boy. "From what I've observed, it seems that he has magic circuits himself, and that in and of itself was a miracle."

She perked up just a bit, a small smile forming on her face again. "Yes, magic circuits growing within a mundane family is more akin to a mutation. It's as if Fate knew what was in store for him. So we've begun with the basics, and he seems to be taking the teachings well. Mostly theories right now."

"Why do I have a feeling that it's not as easy as it seems?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

She sighed as the truth of the statement. "It's not like we have journals and tomes lying around. Kiri would never carry them with him, and the ones I used are back in Germany. So, all that we've been teaching him have come straight from here." She said, tapping the side of her forehead. Then, once more, the look of worry returned to her face.

"Is something the matter?"

It took a moment before she eventually shook her head. "You are right, Rubick." It still put a smile on his face, knowing that she was now comfortable referring to him without an honorific. "Considering who I am, and who Kiri is, Shirou will without a doubt be involved in the next Grail War. He's still very apprehensive in opening Shirou up to more of the moonlit world, and I'd be lying if I wasn't worried as well. But, denying him this will lead him to an early demise, and neither of us would want that."

_Oh, how close you are to that truth_. He thought to himself as he took another sip of the tea. "Well, it's a good thing he's starting early. Not as early as most magi children, but he isn't really a magus now, is he?" he received a nod from her. "And starting early means that, even if his aptitude as a magus is low, he will still be in a better situation than he would be if he received no training whatsoever."

"Yes, exactly." A relenting sigh escaped her lips.

"How's Kiritsugu?" once again he changed the subject for her.

"He's still exhausted from his trip, despite the healing you've put him through, so he's still resting ever since he got back." She explained, with a much more relaxed expression on her face. "Whatever you did, can I learn it?"

"I'm not entirely too sure, Irisviel." He answered. "The being that used that spell was more of a nature spirit, so it was an innate thing for him to cast. Although…" the green journal popped into existence before her disappointment could set in, startling the albino woman instead. He also took out a notepad from the inside pocket of his suit, placing it on the table. The journal opened on an entry that he thought of, his hand closing into a fist as he pulled the memories from it. The journal disappeared just as quickly as it appeared, but instead of the green glow coalescing around him, he slammed his fist onto the notepad. Irisviel's eyes widened as whatever passages that was in the journal wrote itself onto the notepad, acting like some kind of magical printer. Picture included.

He pushed the notepad to her before it even finished _printing_, but she could read what would be the first page of the entry. The picture showed a bronze skinned individual, with both states. The left picture, what she assumed to be what the person looked like before, had him wearing a large wooden mask. The picture on the right almost seemed like a negative version of him, with blue burnt skin and a mask that was cleaved down the middle. It was _**Yurnero, the Juggernaut**_.

"He seems like a Samurai." She had gleaned over a few paragraphs already.

"More like a Ronin." Rubick commented. He then roughly pointed to where Irisviel should look within the note pad.

She flipped through the pages, going to where he had indicated, and furrowed her brows. "_Healing Ward?_" she asked, looking back up at him.

A knowing, grandfatherly smile formed on his face. "I'm sure you can do something with that." He said with an elated twinkle in his metaphorical step.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

sorry for the long update. as i explained on _Princess of the __Puppeteer_, my main PC got fucked, and now i'm using my secondary PC for all my work, and even that's not functioning properly, as it just dies out if things get too hot (and God forbid if the heat's really kicking it over here at Indonesia. it dies on its own without me even touching it.) although, yes, i've been doing my work on my secondary PC since forever, i've used my primary PC for all the things i've researched, so i could have them on a seperate screen. so yeah, i deeply apologized for this.

on an unrelated note, this specific chapter (since i wait until i've finished the next chapter before this one to upload it) took a hell of a long time to complete, 'cause i've had trouble going through Aoi's part. 'cause let's face it, there's not much characterization on her. i hoped i didn't fuck her up too much.

Rubick'll start with the Grail soon. he just has to complete one thing first, don't worry.

hope ya'll enjoyed this one, don't mind dropping a review if you can, and i hope i see you all in the next one.


	6. The Leyline Project

_**The Leyline Project**_

"I'm off to school!"

"Be careful dear!" she called out from the hallway, seeing her daughter nod happily back to her, before leaving through the front door.

She sighed, her body still tired and weak from its disuse thanks to the year of her being on the wheelchair. She massaged her aching shoulder as she made her way back to her kitchen, passing through the living room.

"It truly is a miracle that you have recovered, Aoi." She slowed her steps, glancing to the guest that had arrived this morning.

"I'm just glad Rin won't have to grow up without me." She replied with a practiced smile. "No child should grow up without a mother. No offense, Kirei."

"None taken. As we all know, Rin has never taken too kindly of me." He said with a smile of his own. A smile that had never unnerved Aoi so much before. "Lord knows how much of a terrible parental figure I'd be." A look of morose flashed, ever so briefly on his face, that Aoi wondered if she truly saw it.

"Thank you for helping Rin with her studies while I wasn't here." She told him, clutching her fist beneath her hand. "Without her father around, she's in need someone to help her along."

"The pleasure is mine. All the more to do what my teacher had done for me." He replied with a bow. "Well, I must attend to the church. May your health forever be with you." He turned around, already making his way to leave before even hearing a reply.

"Kirei." He stopped, turning back to face her. "Now that I'm of abled mind… Do you know what happened to Tokiomi?"

"He was murdered by a participant of the Grail War, Aoi, using mundane methods that bypassed this house's bounded fields." He told her with a forlorn look on his face. "Stabbed in the back by a dagger."

She didn't ask him anything else. She couldn't, with her quivering mouth covered by her hand. She shut her eyes, quelling the tears that formed on her eyes, and let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding. She shook her head, before she met the eyes of the priest once more. "Is he, still alive?"

He nodded regrettably. "I failed to avenge my teacher, and he still walks to this day."

She turned on her heel, unable to face him. He bid his final farewell before he left the house, leaving the widow on her own. She let her tears run down her face. The words he spoke, they were truths, of that she was certain.

And yet, why could she not believe him? She trusted him enough before the Ritual, and now she felt the words that left him were hollow. Were they half-truths? They must be. And if so, it meant the Doctor was right, whoever he was. She left the living room, the idea of her own breakfast forgotten as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom. Stepping inside, her eyes scanned the tidied room, landing on the purse that almost fell to disuse. She peered inside, searching for the innocuous thing that was given to her. The card that had the Doctor's name, number and address.

She swallowed the lump in her throat before she left the room, heading back down the stairs to the house's phone. With weakening hesitance, she dialed the number. It rang.

And rang.

And rang.

"_Hello?_"

She breathed a sigh of relief when the call connected. "Dr. Rubick?"

"_Ah, Miss Tohsaka. You are doing well, I hope. How may I help you?_" he asked, sounding like he genuinely cared for her wellbeing. If she were to question him in regards to that, no doubt his answer would be _Because I'm a Doctor_.

"I'm doing better. Thanks to you." She replied, speaking in hushed tones, despite the fact that she was alone in her house, and Kirei would have already walked a good distance from the mansion. "I… need to ask you a question."

"_About?_"

She steeled herself for the truth. "About what happened, back then."

* * *

Rubick stretched his arms above his head, his old bones clacking audibly in the almost empty teacher's lounge. He hadn't been this hands on for a curriculum in centuries, and now he was dusting off the cobwebs that had grown on that particular "skillset" of his. It was nowhere near as taxing as handling a curriculum for a school of aspiring magi way back when, of that he was grateful. Being the Chancellor had more benefits than he had thought of.

And yet all of this was nothing compared to the project he was conducting at his home. Just on the cusp of April, and he was halfway through with his efforts. And based on his observations on the people around, no one's wise to his antics, aside from the redhead over at Mifune. And that was only because he kept her appraised on his progress.

He stood up from his desk, looking around the lounge and finding it devoid of people, barring himself and three other teachers, all doing their own things. The PE teacher was taking a nap, his light snoring travelling across the room. The young and new Social Studies teacher was still getting her bearings, preparing herself for the new school year. And the middle aged English teacher who was fussing over something as she read over a foreign magazine.

Nothing of interest really, so he took a step back from his desk and walked out the room. The hallways were also empty, no doubt it will be filled once more once April starts. He began walking down one way, thinking of the sheer coincidence of his choice. _Horomuhara Academy_. Imagine his surprise when he read through the Wizard Marshal's observations and found out the school was pretty much a gathering point for everyone involved. In fact, he was quite certain that even if he hadn't read up on them, he would still find himself in favorable situations for the future, since so far Lady Luck has been kind to him.

He turned his gaze to the window, seeing the empty baseball field, and almost flinched at the images that flashed in his mind. He shook it off, before continuing his lonely walk inside the school. His body moved on its own while his mind wondered about the task at hand. When the leyline is finished, he would need to start making some headway to the taint within the Grail. Should he cleanse it, dismantle it, or obliterate it?

It wasn't an impossibility for him, or any of his fellow magi heroes back home for that matter. But the "rules" that govern Fate sure made it difficult for him. His body found its way to the empty rooftop, moving towards the chain linked fence allowing him to look over more of the school grounds. Cleansing it would mean that the Ritual would proceed without interference. Dismantling it would mean that, though its machinations would be put on hold, that somewhere someone down the line could bring it back up. Obliterating it would mean that he'd destroy the foul artifact, and hopefully no one else could recreate it without the Wizard Marshal's assistance.

If he were being honest, he disliked the concept of this Ritual, and its application by the magi. So the idea of it persisting after he would leave fills his heart with dread. So really, there's only one option for him. Now, how to make such an act subtle. When the Grail last dispensed its energy, it annihilated a section of Shinto, and killed 500 people. Now that place exists like some sort of scar on the earth, despite the efforts to rebuild it. And that was from it being targeted by Saber's Noble Phantasm. He'd need to find a way to safely disperse the magical energy within it. _Corrupted_ magical energy.

He nodded to himself, now having some kind of idea as to what he would do after his current project is completed. It's time to get back to the lounge and head out for an early shift at the hospital.

* * *

"You want to what?" the landlord to his high rise apartment asked, and unamused look on his face.

"I wish to purchase the other two apartments on my floor." Rubick repeated, sitting across from the landlord with a leg over the other and his hands interlocked with one another. "One hasn't had a tenant after his death in the fire, and the Himejima's are leaving by the end of the month."

"They are still occupying the place though."

"Yes, but not for long. I've spoken about it with them already."

"You did, did you?" the landlord messaged his temple, still getting used to the eccentric foreigner. "And what are you planning on using these apartments for?"

"One will be a guest house of sorts, while the other will be a workshop." Rubick explained. "I have hobbies that can take up lots of space, and having an extra space for privacy would help tremendously."

"And you wish to combine them all to become one large penthouse?" he asked irritably.

Rubick shrugged his shoulders. "That remains to be seen, but I wouldn't mind paying for your troubles."

"What do you expect me to do about the rooms when you leave?" the landlord asked.

"That is up to you, good sir. And again, I don't mind paying." He nodded to the landlord. "I know I haven't been here long, but you can trust me."

The landlord sighed, wiping the figurative sweat off his face. "It's not that I mind, Mr. Rubick. I'll be honest, you are a bit of a pain, giving me more work than I would have to deal with."

"We can finish the deal under the table, but above it would be far more beneficial in the long run." Rubick opined.

He sighed again, for the umpteenth time, before shaking his head to himself and looking to Rubick's green eyes. "Very well. Come back next week, and I'll have the paperwork ready for you."

Rubick smiled merrily, his old teeth shining in the dimly lit room. "Excellent."

* * *

"Remarkable." Rubick declared with pride, observing the creation he was presented.

Because within Irisviel's hands was a small floating totem, spinning in place as it emitted a green glow of healing energy. It was weak, nowhere near the ward of the _**Juggernaut**_, but she had manage to change and adapt the voodoo magic into her own. Two white doves, mirroring each other connected by the tip of their wing, rotating slowly. And the woman herself, beaming with pride at her recreation, also gently placing the ward next to her husband, who tiredly sat at the patio, basking under the afternoon sun.

"It was quite the ordeal, trying to decipher your texts, Rubick. But I managed, even if it's nowhere perfect." She said, sitting down next to her husband.

"Truly a splendid effort, Irisviel." He complimented, kneeling beside the couple. "And how does it feel, Mr. Emiya?"

"Soothing." He replied, eyes closed with a nod of his head.

"And it will be even more so, when your wife improves on this creation." The magus said, patting the battered man's shoulder.

"I doubt it would be able to fully heal me of this curse." Kiritsugu commented. Rubick shook his head in response.

"No, but it would ease the pain, as it would no doubt worsen." He told the man.

"Is your world still like this, Rubick?" Irisviel asked as the sudden curiosity sparked within her.

He glanced to her, pondering on the answer before he moved to sit beside the couple. He sighed an old sigh, before he turned towards them. "Very much so. Just more modern."

"Filled with heroes, and legends, and myths?" there was a childlike wonderment coming from the albino homunculus.

"Yes." He leaned forward just a bit, catching Kiritsugu's eye. "You wouldn't like it, Mr. Emiya."

A long drawn out sigh escaped Kiritsugu's tired lips. "Because with heroes, you would need-"

"Villains." Rubick finished, as he leaned back to his normal posture. "It's not as prevalent as it was back then. Nowadays, those Heroes are few and far in between, but they are magnificent. And when the time comes where our world is threatened, all who can stand will rise together."

"Threatened… you mean like the War of the Ancients?" Irisviel asked, having only read a glimpse of it from the_** Juggernaut's**_ entry.

"Similar to that." He replied with a nod. "A power hungry nation that wishes to conquer everything else; an alien invasion; a natural disaster; a wild plague spreading across the land. Those are all things that create Heroes."

"How can you live in a world like that?" Kiritsugu asked.

"I could ask the same to you, Mr. Emiya." Rubick responded with a chuckle. "I do not like this world, that shuns progress and encourages guile and secrecy. Not that guile and secrecy do not exist where I'm from." He added. "But, through adversity, we achieve progress. With every new problem, we find a solution."

A proud smile formed on his face, his eyes trailing upwards in reminiscence. He then then locked eyes with Kiritsugu. "You dreamed of a utopia, yes?"

"I used to." He said with a bitter nod.

"It is a nice thing to dream of, but your dream would always end in failure."

"You're not talking about the Grail." Kiritsugu asked.

"Not one bit." The old Magus shook his head, before he looked away from the couple, his eyes moving to the sky. "It truly is a nice dream. A world where everyone is living the life they all desired. Peace, tranquility. The people would live a content life. Truly, a paradise." He sighed, almost as if he was disappointed. "But content, brings stagnation."

"Stagnation?" Irisviel asked, worry seeping into her voice.

He looked back to her, his green eyes glowing ever so slightly. "What do I despise most about this world, Irisviel?"

"That the nature of the world goes against progress. You fear that we are stagnating." Irisivel concluded.

"In the world of Magecraft, yes, we are." Kiritsugu agreed. "But there are those who believe that we humans are in some form of transitional period, where Science itself will propel us to the stars."

"I can see that, but why can it not coexist?" he punctuated his words by tapping his open palm. "In my world, Magic and Science have harmoniously weaved together for centuries. And it is because of that, that we have a functioning base on our moon. And that we are making efforts in colonizing our neighboring planet."

The glow in his eyes grew brighter, almost a neon green. "If we use this world's equivalent, my world is only more than a decade older. And we do not have some unseen force working against us. Because if we did, we would have fought back and eliminated it."

An involuntary shiver ran down Irisviel's spine, but Rubick did not stop. "A powerful, conquering nation; all the other states working together to stop it. An alien invasion; we turn our attention to the stars and fight back. A natural disaster; we fix the lands and provide aid. An unforgiving plague; cures and vaccines are formed. Through Adversity, Breeds Progress."

He planted his weathered hand on Irisviel's shoulder. "And I hope, Irisviel…" he leaned forward just a bit. "because we know your husband won't have long to live..." A dark chuckle left Kiritsugu as Rubick straightened back. "that you will be there, to see what such progress could bring."

* * *

"Ah, what a sight."

It truly was, the sight of an empty apartment. A month had passed since the arrangement he had with the landlord, and he was now owner of the other two rooms on his floor. Effectively it meant that the top floor was his. A month, which meant that the Fujimura girl was growing accustomed to the high school life, still pestering him as always. Another month, and more progress into the Project, leaving him with just one more month if is estimations were correct. A month, yet here he was in one of the apartments, still pristine after he had cleaned them. And he was going to turn one of the rooms into a studio.

He had admitted to the landlord that one of the reasons why he wanted the place was to accommodate the hobbies he had. Which meant that he had to at least play the part of having one. And what better hobby, than music?

That was one of the skills that he had ingrained into himself, that it was not out of the ordinary for people to refer to him as a Maestro. And the great thing about living in a new world was that it meant that there were new pieces for him to learn.

He looked to his side, seeing the materials that had arrived just minutes ago, the ones needed for him to make a room fit for a music studio.

Of course he was also going to set a room aside as his own personal magical workshop, but that was child's play.

"Well, time to get to work. Again." And he didn't have long, considering his busy work schedule. But that was the price to pay when one's occupation is a teacher and a doctor.

The materials began levitating, held up by his telekinesis, as he made his way to the soon-to-be studio with said materials trailing along behind him like a floating dog. The room, just as clean and empty as the rest of the apartment. It had been a study before, and now it will serve a more recreational purpose for him. With one last resolute nod, the materials floated inside and he got to work. In the grand scheme of things, though, this whole process was but a tiny blip.

Two hours. That's how long it took for him layer the walls that would make the room befitting for a studio. Both to dampen, and to vibrate the sounds that will echo inside of it. And he still had enough time to get started on his shift at the hospital.

* * *

Rubick knew, that he was starting to get comfortable with the land, when another month had passed and he hardly even noticed it. Another month to his stay within this world. A month of intermingling with the varied locals. A month, where his work had progress without any hitches or disturbances. In other words, he was one final step away from completing the leyline he had been so focused on the past half year. He breathed a sigh of relief, basking at the possibility. And to be there to witness his creation, will be a momentous occasion for his journal.

And this time, he was not alone.

Within the larger than average elevator, accompanying him was the redheaded Puppeteer, visiting all the way from Mifune, herself curious as to what he had been up to all this time. The lit cigarette hanging loosely in her lips, but her eyes conveyed a critical look that no doubt she displayed every time she thought of him, and that thought alone made him chuckle. A chuckle that did not go unnoticed, as Touko's eyes shifted to him.

"You seem to be in a chipper mood, Mr. Rubick." She remarked, blowing out smoke from the cigarette.

"How can I not be, Ms. Aozaki?" He tapped his chest with his journal. "My biggest project yet in this world, and you are here to see it as well. And if it all works, it shows that I can leave a lasting mark on it."

Her silence was her response, choosing not to respond to his claims. Instead, as the elevator went lower and lower, she posed to him another question. "Do you have any plans for the Grail?"

"A few ideas, here and there. But nothing concrete." He replied, a frown marring his face. "The important thing to take into account is the magical energy. The last time someone tried to destroy the Grail, all it did was consume a part of Shinto. I need to dissipate the energy, someway, somehow."

"And you have, some way of achieving that?"

"With the help of my friends, yes." He said, tapping the journal in his hand with his finger. "I'll either have to create new spell, like this, or create some kind of device to help funnel the energy out."

"That's a lot of energy that's stored in the Grail." She cautioned him.

"I've dealt with worse." The magus replied, a confident smirk forming on his face. With his free hand, he materialized his staff, the tip that housed the floating goo glowing a neon green. "Want an example?"

Her eyes narrowed, hesitance holding back her curiosity. But eventually, she agreed. A simple nod, raising her hand and pulling her sleeve back. Rubick nodded back, letting the book float away from his hand, the journal flipping through to a specific hero in mind. While keeping his eye on Touko, he pulled the memories from the journal, a wave of green washing over him. His chest rose, breathing in as his eyes slowly closed. Then, as he slowly exhaled, he opened his eyes back again. And what was once a glowing neon green, was now a milky white.

Touko arched a brow at the change, her attention then moving to the green goo. Shifting chaotically. Then it hardened. Thinned, into what looked like the head of a battleaxe. Gently, Rubick placed the tip of the axe on her exposed skin. A grunt followed from the redhead, as he pulled the staff down, leaving a cut on Touko's skin. He let the memories fade away with a shake of his head, the staff returning to its resting form before it dematerialized. And Touko, was staring at the cut with renewed fascination.

"I feel it… seeping out of me." She commented. The cut was clean, barely even bleeding. But it was still a wound. A magical one. "Will it heal on its own?"

"It will." He answered as the book floated back to his hand. "And it will not stop leaking until it does."

"Quite debilitating." Touko said as she held the wound with her hand, healing it on her own. "What was his name? I read about him in your journal." She thought aloud. "_**Magina**_?"

"The _**Anti-Mage**_, yes." He placed his hand on hers, accelerating the healing with his natural aura. "He was a good man, even though my very existence draws his ire."

Touko didn't need for it to be explained. She had read the journal after all. Thrice over by this point. She did, however, sigh. Looking up to the blinking lights on the elevator. "This elevator is slow."

"It's not the elevator. It's the building. It's tall." Rubick responded, just as the ding signaled their arrival. The basement, the lowest floor of the highrise apartment. He smiled, just as the door began opening. "We have arrived."

And just a few steps in to the basement, there was a sight that froze the Japanese redhead in her steps. Not out of fear. Not out of shock. Merely one of surprise, indicated by the widening of her eyes. For there was someone already here before them. Someone that was a passing acquaintance of the old magus. Someone she's mostly heard of yet never seen with her own two eyes, let alone interacted before. He was a man that, though ancient, would count himself as but a fledgling to Rubick. He was the wielder of the Second Magic, the **Kaleidoscope**. The ancient vampire who allied with humanity. One of the two Wizard Marshalls of the Clock Tower.

The man was none other than Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. And he had been waiting for them with an unreadable expression on his face.

He turned to face them as they entered the more open basement room. "Ah, Touko. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

"Likewise, Zelretch." She replied, meeting his hand for a shake.

"You should've informed me of your arrival, Marshal." Rubick said as he stopped between them. "I would've prepared something for you as well."

"I wouldn't want to impose, Chancelor. I won't be here long after all." The **Kaleidoscope** responded with a raised hand.

"Very well. Then let us move along." He led the two magi deeper into the basement.

Through the maze of the basement, they were heading towards where the center of the building was, approximately. In the middle of the corridor. Surrounded by a circle of runes. It wasn't obvious at first, they weren't runes she was used to. In fact, they weren't actually runes, it was an unknown script that was written in a circle. But she could feel the feint energies contained within them.

"_Silence is Golden_. That's what's repeated on the floor." Rubick spoke up, as if reading Touko's mind.

"It's to contain the leyline, isn't it?" she asked him.

"Yes, from the fresh leaks so no one on this island nation can even detect it." He replied, stepping over the line. Followed by the Wizard Marshall, and then her.

She was suffocating. Her hand went to her neck, struggling to breath in the thick air. Her body lowered, slowly turning to a crouch.

And before the pain could truly settle, she felt something cover her head. A full head cloth mask. Her hand explored the mask, finding her ponytail poking through the cloth. She stood back up, seeing Rubick look at her with concern, but didn't comment further on it. Zelretch, in comparison, had a look of content on his once unreadable face. A peaceful expression, as a light smile found its way on him.

"I haven't felt air this fresh in…. a _long_ time." He said, his free hand rubbing Touko's back, helping alleviate the nausea she briefly felt.

_Fresh?_ Touko thought, both a grim and an enticing picture to imagine. It didn't take a genius to understand what Zelretch was talking about. Instead, she asked Rubick a question. "This is the air in your world?"

"Hm? Ah, yes. Give or take. Although this world's air doesn't really affect me like mine does with you." He closed his eyes, and a shimmer rippled over his body. The illusion he kept on himself disappeared, revealing the ancient magus' face to Touko, who had yet to see his true visage.

"Shall we get started?" he said to the two, before he crouched down on the center of the room. He didn't wait for an answer from either of them, as the journal in his hand floated away from him, his father's scepter taking its place.

His own staff, its base planted on the ground, began glowing brighter, as the malleable goo-like substance began circling around them all, tracing the runes Rubick had written. His father's scepter, with the magnificent blue gem adorned atop it, now glowed green as well as he channeled his own energies. Energies that both Touko and Zelretch could feel as it pulsated from him.

"_**Et paterna viribus naturae: quia ego invocabo te.**_"

From the center of the room, they could feel vibrations. Minute ones, as the floor quaked with life, as the roots that had emerged months ago solidified its presence under Shinto. The bark that covered it began crumbling one last time, exposing its charred inner layer.

"_**Reflectentem lux spirituum: quia ego invocabo te.**_"

The circling viscous liquid began changing, becoming thinner and thinner as it became nothing more than mist. Mist that was no longer just green, as colors reminiscent of the Norther Lights bathed the room. Lights that breathed in both life and death into the roots below, unseen but felt by the three in the basement.

"_**Et licio de re infinita: quia ego invocabo te.**_"

Lines that looked like threads emerged in reality, each point connecting the lights, the earth, and the roots. Something waved through one point to another, as reality was being rewritten. Convincing the world that the roots were there to begin with, from the dawn of time.

"_**Virtutes veterum tenebris: quia ego invocabo te.**_"

A blanket of darkness covered Rubick's form. Though he was visible to the naked eye, his entire presence had disappeared from existence, as if he was never there to begin with. Amplified by the runes he had etched on the floor and walls, concealing both him and the energies that would suffocate most people of this world.

"_**Et divinorum ui de regem caeli: quia ego invocabo te.**_"

The final push. The last step. Divine energy appearing within a split second, flooding the roots with untold power. The roots had become but a husk of their former selves, but behind them they left what they were created to do. The leylines, now existing alongside the ones that were a part of Fuyuki, and rising above them even stronger. This powerful leyline, that only the most perceptive of magi would notice, sitting right in the middle of Shinto.

He closed the leak, hid the threads. Scrubbed the air, and cleaned the runes. The air was back to what it was months ago, but the leyline had been created. The blanket of darkness left his form, as the goo reformed itself on his staff. Both his staff and his father's scepter dematerialized as the floating book returned to his hands. The illusion he kept on himself returned, as an accomplished smile formed on Rubick's face.

The Leyline Project was complete.

"That was a moment I was glad I did not miss." Zelretch commented, his eyes looking at the ground, as if his gaze bored through it to observe the leylines.

Touko was looking around them, inspecting the modernized land. "Everything feels like its back to normal. Except for that."

"And in order to truly access the leyline, you would need this." Two cards appeared in Rubick's hand, handing out each piece to either magus. It was his own personal business card, though this time it had the incantation listed on them.

"Well, thank you for this then, Chancellor. With all said and done, I must get going." Zelretch announced as Touko took off Rubick's mask.

"Safe travels, Marshall." Rubick called out, taking the mask from Touko while the redhead read the card. A flash of color signaled the Wizard Marshall's departure. "And what are you waiting for, Ms. Aozaki?" he asked the redhead.

"I'm just memorizing it." She said, before the card burned in her hands. The fire consumed it, leaving its charred dust in her hands. "About your earlier offer, Mr. Rubick."

"You've thought about teaching in my school?"

"I've thought about it. And I'm not entirely too certain yet." She started, as a small professional smile appeared on her face. "But I wouldn't mind inspecting the landscape when the time comes."

Her smile was met with Rubick's, though his was wider, and more filled with life. "Oh, Ms. Aozaki. You're going to love it."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S** **NOTE**

it's been months since i've updated this.

some of you guys who follow me specifically, or maybe you're also following _Princess of the Puppeteer_, will know that my life's gotten way busier. around maybe two months ago by this point. in a good way, don't worry, just finally getting my life back on track. but, i still love writing, even if i'm nowhere near being good at it in my opinion, there's always improvement to be made. but because of me being busy again, i only have time to focus on one fic, and as you may have noticed, i focused on _PotP_.

am i giving up on _The Grand Magus_? hell, to the fuck, no. am i giving up on my other fics, like _Fate of the Ancients, Nightsilver Tales, LiPPS Play Masks!, _or _ Redemption?_ no, but the difference being for these ones is that i'm just stuck in a writer's block. the only one that isn't is _LiPPS Play Masks!_, i just lost a bit of my research and supplemental materials when my main PC died, as i've told before a couple months back. i'd like to also get back to that, even though it's nowhere near as popular as the others. it's just fun, as i've said.

but we're getting sidetracked. _The Grand Magus_, when i end up being freerer than i'm usually am, i'll try to focus back on this one. a method that i've tried since _LiPPS Play Masks_ and the two newer fics i've started is to have the upcoming chapters done in advance, it's another reason why i haven't uploaded another chapter of _LiPPS Play Masks!_ as well, though i guess i can go ahead with it, since if you guys have guessed it, i went ahead and uploaded this chapter without anything prepared after this.

contrasting that, i'm stocked up for _PotP_, without even trying. when inspiration hits, you just can't stop writing.

so, sorry, about all of that, and i hope i can get back on track, with _The Grand Magus_ at least, followed by the rest.

so, yeah. aside from all of that, there's nothing else much to say. hope you guys at least enjoyed reading this, and i'll see you all next time.

whenever that might be.


End file.
